beware of team one hits and plays hard
by mysterius-lady-n-black
Summary: Team One is more like a family than a SWAT team which is why so well together...this is one shot stories but will also include them hitting Facebook/chatroom/texting...what could possibly go wrong with them all together?
1. gadget mishaps and love

**_this__ story is co-written with a friend of mine and since she has been so busy with work and school decided to post it on here for her. this is different one shot stories for team one and different situations that may happen when they aren't at work and are together_**

**_this also has a like and dislike button that can push and this is basically Facebook but kind of like a chatroom_**

* * *

**SAM **changed his status to _ready to kill __SPIKE_

_/SPIKE don't like this/_

_/JULES and 24 others like this/_

**ED**

what did you do this time?

**SAM**

someone decided he would change the lock codes on my Iphone and laptop so  
spent 10 minutes trying to get in them and ended up having be locked out of  
them and now have to kill him v_v

_/SPIKE and 2 others like this/_

_/SAM and 73 others don't like this/_

**WORDY **

am sure he had a good reason :P

**SAM**

thanks for adding fuel to the fire there Wordy

**WORDY**

well someone has to support him or he will get pissed and prank the rest of us

**SPIKE**

I have no idea what either of you are talking about lol :o

**JULES**

you two need to behave or not coming out with everyone this weekend

**WINNIE**

is there a way to keep the guys from staying out of your love life?

**JULES**

if there is haven't figured it out yet but have been trying for a while

_/SPIKE and 6 others like this/_

_/WINNIE and Jules dislike this/_

**WINNIE**

right now all the guys are hounding me about wanting to meet the guy that seems  
to have swooped me off my feet but mad not telling them anything

**JULES**

I am having the same issue

**SPIKE**

how else are we suppose to make sure those guys are good enough for you?

_/JULES and WINNIE dislike this/_

_/SPIKE and 26 others like this/_

**SOPHIE**

its a guy thing for sure :(

**JULES**

think after all of these years would be use to it by now

**SHELLY**

they seem to have the annoying urge to make sure the men you date are good  
enough just also not nuts

**WINNIE**

feel sorry for whoever your girls try to date in a few years

_/WORDY and ED like this/_

**SOPHIE**

the girls will be lucky if Ed or Kevin let them date anyone before their 30

**ED**

and the bad thing about that would be?

**SHELLY**

am sure you should be more supportive of your team mates dating or they wont bring  
the guy to meet their over protective partners :P

_/JULES and WINNIE like this/_

_/SPIKE and 6 others dislike this/_

**WORDY**

$20 says Jules is dating the paramedic Steve and Winnie is dating the firefighter Craig

**RAF**

$20 says it's the other way around

**SPIKE**

I am going with Raf on this one :P

**SAM**

I am going with Wordy on this :o

**ED**

I am staying out of that because know their going to kill you eventually

_/JULES and 9 others like this/_

_/SPIKE and 5 others dislike this/_

**SPIKE**

think will take our chances with Jules and Winnie with this bet

**SOPHIE**

when your about dead don't say we didn't warn all of you

**SAM**

just don't go overboard with that kind of thing

_/JULES and 61 others like this/_

**SPIKE**

what you know about that Samtastic?

**SAM**

the General was so controlling about who Natalie dated when she was young and she hated  
went behind his back not telling anyone who she was dating and eventually started hating him  
for it and caused a rift

**WORDY**

am sure that wasn't as bad as make it sound

**SAM**

Natalie use to date a few guys that knew he would hate just to piss him off

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**WORDY **

what are the plans for the weekend adventure?

**ED **

have been planning on trip to the beach together with the families

_/ED and 14 others like this_/

**GREG**

Dean is back here from college for a week and might be tagging along

**ED**

Sophie said Clark is tagging along with him so not sure what his plans are but Izzy and Sophie are  
going with so is all good

_/CLARK and DEAN like this/_

**RAF**

am sure that Winnie and Jules can bring their boythings :o

**JULES**

pretty sure they have more better things to do than be harassed

**WINNIE**

by some over protective SRU constables that want to grill them :P

_/JULES and 5 others like this/_

_/SPIKE and 6 others dislike this/_

**GREG**

were just being cautious and looking out for you guys :s

**WINNIE**

looks like were not going to get any help from the two bosses so were doomed

_/SPIKE and 5 others like this/_

_/JULES and 3 others dislike this/_

**JULES **

I say we keep them all in suspense and let them figure things out on their own after all their the  
ones that want to dig into our love lives

**SOPHIE**

good way to teach them a lesson in budding into them

**SAM**

you know that it's not going to keep them from trying to find out who your dating'

**JULES**

your not helping there either ^-^

**WINNIE**

they want to try and figure things out then can on your own boys because they have more better  
things to do during that time :P

**RAF  
**

see what you did now Spike?

**SPIKE **

I didn't do anything it was all you with that last comment :(


	2. the hold up and what happens

_**this one maybe more than a one chapter shot depends but review and tell me what you think so far**_

* * *

Winnie had called into work for the last three days because of the flu bug she had caught over the weekend after spending a few days with her brother that was in town and his family but she was glad to be feeling better and decided to grab some coffee and pastries for her favorite team after all they had been kind enough to check up on her. She pulled up into the parking lot of a small bakery and headed inside where ran into a woman in her 50's that owned the place, "Winnie has been a while since you were in here."

Winnie patted her arm, "Only a week but been sick past few days and had gone to see some family."

The other woman smiled, "Good to hear that."

Just than two men walk inside with guns, "Everyone on the floor. No one plays hero and no one gets hurt."

A man in his late 20's took a glance around the room before jumping the man next to him and they start to fight but somehow the gun goes off and Winnie cries out in pain as it tears through her shoulder and slamming into the wall behind her causing her to fall against the counter that was behind her. The older woman sits next to her, "Are you okay?" Winnie nodded. "We will get out of her soon."

****back at the SRU****

Sam and Wordy walk into the briefing room after they get off a training drill and notice that Sid was on the phone with someone but for some reason Winnie hadn't gotten there yet and all were sure she hadn't called in that morning but didn't think twice about their friend not being there yet. Sid picked up the phone and after a few seconds, "Hot call team one. Shooting at Lela's Bakery on 26th and Holton. One shot has been heard."

"Gear up," Parker told them.

The ride the is quick and stop where there was bunch of squad cars, "What we got inspector?" Ed asked.

"A passerby heard a single gunshot inside the store and called it in but nothing more has been heard."

"Spike need you looking for a way to see what's going on inside," Parker said. "Sam your sierra one. Ed sierra two. Jules and Wordy see if can't work on finding out anything more."

Spike nodded and headed for the truck but he couldn't shake the feeling of something was off but worked on the surveillance feed as call came in, "Boss their calling."

****inside****

Winnie groaned as the man who had shot her grabbed her bad shoulder and started to look out the window and she could see the bunch of cars as there was some noise, "This is Sgt Greg Parker with the Police's Strategic Response Unit and the phone is about to ring so need for you to answer that way know everyone in there is safe."

He pushed her towards the phone, "We want 10 million in the next hour or start killing people in here."

He was about to say more when the phone was picked up, "This is Sgt-"

She was glad to have an idea about way to get a message out to them, "They want 10.33 million in on hour or all start to die," she said and whispered. "Due uomini armati attivi...sette ostaggi...9157."

Ed talks first, "Something seem off about any of that?"

"10.33 is odd request for amount of money so maybe means 10-33 officer needs assistance," Jules said. "What was the last bit?"

Spike thought things over, "Means two gunmen and seven hostages in Italian."

"How would someone know we could translate that?" Sam asked.

Spike scanned the video feeds, "Because we have someone inside that knows...Winnie is in there and by the looks was hit by that bullet."

Parker stops behind him placing a hand on his shoulder, "You be fine?" he nodded. "Have to wait for her to call back. Work on identifying the gunmen."

The phone rang again and she answered, "What you want?"

"Just answer yes or no, okay?" She looked at the camera and nodded.

"Can they hear you?"

"Yes."

"Can they hear me?"

"No."

"Two guys with automatics?"

"Yes."

"Anything-"

She looked back at the camera and signed _babycakes_

Spike ran a hand down his face, "Boss she just signed babycakes which means the door is rigged to blow."

"We need babycakes here?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry were going to get all of you out of there and soon."

Sam looked around in his scope, "There is a back door into the place through the basement that's hidden can go in there."

"Spike need you to get babycakes ready out here incase we need to use her."

They watched him run off towards the truck, "Think he will be okay?" Jules asked after turning off her headset.

Wordy shrugged and did the same thing, "They have been dating weeks so have to wait as and see."

Ed watched Spike, "Boss and Spike will stay out here with few guys from team three while Donna comes with Jules, Wordy and me."

"Your going to need me inside there is someth-"

Ed and the serge share a look, "Fine, just grab what you need and let's go." Spike grabbed a bag from back of the truck and followed them to the door that was hidden unless you knew it was there or was looking as they head inside and get to door almost but Spike spotted something. "Ed stop!"

They all stopped where they were and he moved to the door, "What you see?"

"Someone booby-trapped the door," he worked his magic and the door was clear. "Good to go."

Winnie was standing gunmen while the rest of the hostages off to the side as the gunmen were talking to one another on other side of the room when she hears someone call her name quietly she turns her head to see Ed looking around a small wall but no one else heard or saw the team moving around. Ed had looked around the wall spotting the hostages easily but noted Winnie was with the two gunmen and appeared to be bleeding from a shoulder wound, "Going to need a bus, Greg."

"Their on standby Eddie, anything?" Parker asked.

"We can get to the hostages pretty easy without no one seeing us but they have her on other side of the room," Donna answered. "Jake? Sam?"

Sam and Jake had taken spots nearby on roof, "No solution," Sam said.

Jake sighed, "No solution she's in the way."

"How about a distraction and can get rest of them out of here and go from there?" Donna asked.

The phone inside the place started to ring once again and that was their cue to start for the small group, "This is Sgt Parker and wondering if someone in there needs some medical help?"

A man whispered in her ear and she said, "NO only want to damn money and you have a half hour."

"Jules get them out of here," Ed said. "Wordy and Spike see if can find a good spot from inside here."

Jules led the group back the way they had come and Spike moved around the place noting the men and no idea what was going on but locked eyes with her as she whispered, _hurry up_

He shakes his head and mouthed, _as fast as we can_

"I have a shot," sam said.

"Same here," Spike said.

One of the gunmen took the phone, "You have five more minutes until we start killing people inside here starting with-" he was caught off guard as saw movement out of the side of his eye and see Donna standing off to the side and both man point their guns at her but before could get a shot off two are heard.

Spike and Sam both took a shot taking out a target as rest of them move to check them, "Both are dead," Wordy said.

Winnie groaned as the man who was holding her crumbled to the ground dead taking her with him but when she opened her eyes she was looking at Spike, "Thanks guys."

He held out his hand for her to take and carefully helped her up, "Spike need to work on the door."

They all headed to the door and he looked it over before snipping two wires, "Good from here."

"Coming out Greg," the team leader to them.

Paramedics were waiting by the group of cops along with Sam, "You two go back to the barn and meet us at the hospital."

****the hospital****

Team one was all sitting around the small waiting room since they had arrived about an hour ago after Winnie had been rushed there but no one was getting anywhere with the doctors who wouldn't tell them anything except to her next-of-kin who surprisingly Spike which no one even had known. Spike and Sam came in after two hours both in street clothes, "Anything?"

"Why don't you ask," Ed said. "Might find out something."

Spike moved to the receptionist desk, "Winnie Camden was brought in earlier."

The nurse sighed, "Only can tell family or her-"

He caught her off, "I am her medical next-of-kin."

She opened the chart, "Bullet went through-and-through her shoulder and seems she lost a lot of blood but with some PT she will be fine in a few months."

"Can we go and see her?"

"I can show you to her room but only two at a time and only one can stay with her tonight."


	3. what happens next

_**this one is continued from the last one and might go on from there in the next chapters  
**_

* * *

After everyone had said good night they all left leaving Spike to spend the night there but didn't even wake up when any medical staff was coming or going out of the room during the night. Sometime during the night though alarms started to go haywire and nursing staff kicked him out of the room. 20 minutes later he was pacing around the small waiting room when a doctor stopped in the doorway, "What happened?"

He motioned for him to sit down, "She has developed an infection which caused her to develop pneumonia which caused her breathing to stop for a moment."

"What can you do for that?"

"We are treating both at the moment and monitoring her more closely. We also got back her blood tests back and seems she's pregnant."

He was surprised at the news, "Think she even knows?"

"By the looks only about a month along so most likely doesn't know and can let you break that news to her. Unless more complications she should be going home in about a week or so."

He walked back into the room and slide into the chair next to the bed smirking when saw she was watching him, "Hey sleepyhead."

She sighed, "What happened?"

"You were shot during a robbery at bakery you like to go to."

"How long am I in here for? How bad?"

"At least a week and another month or so with PT from the shot to your shoulder that was a through-and-through. Get some sleep sure will have company in the morning."

****back at SRU**  
**

Ed walked off the elevator and spotted Sam and Jules already there but in the war room so he drops his stuff in his locker and not surprised that rest of the team including Jules were waiting in the war room once he got out and Parker passed around some coffee that looked like everyone needed. "While Spike is out Leah is coming back for a few days to join the team."

"Any news?" Leah asked walking in.

"Infection caused pneumonia but maybe out in week or so," Ed answered. "Welcome back Leah."

"Light workout and catch up on paperwork and other things unless get called out."

Leah and Jules head to the locker room, "So what happened? Heard there was a robbery but nothing else."

"Two guys tried to rob the place and civilian tried to stop them but ended up getting her shot."

"Well, its nice that after all that time Spike decided to finally found the courage to ask her out since he's not here."

Both of them laugh, "Was a bet going around here for when he finally would ask her. Not really sure when he did but no one knows how serious."

Sam was waiting outside the locker room, "Leah, going out for drinks tonight want to come?"

"Yeah, has been a while since had the chance to catch up with all of you so could use free drinks."

"That's only if Serge is buying," Wordy said joining them. "After all he lost the bet."

"And what bet was that?" Parker asked.

"One that said Spike wasn't going to be in this morning and stayed the night."

"How you know he stayed the night?"

Sam shook his head, "I stopped by this morning with a few changes of clothes and a nurse mentioned it."

"How long does he get off boss?" Leah asked.

"I gave him three days off and after that it's up to him."

"How long you think before he goes stir crazy in there?" Sam asked.

"I give him a day," Wordy said.

"I give him two days," Sam said.

"I say four days before back at work," Jules said.

"I am with Jules on this one," Leah said.

"I am staying out of this," Ed and the serge both say.

****the hospital** **

A few days had passed from time of the shooting and Spike was being called back to work after most of team two and four had come down with the flu and so everyone was needed but he was looking into taking sometime off when she was released but didn't really want to leave her alone. There was a knock at the door and a man in his late 20's walked in with an older couple, "Sorry a nurse mentioned this is where my sister is."

Spike recognized the man from few photos, "You must be her brother Damien?"

They shake hands, "You must be Michelangelo? She talks about you all of the time when have the time to catch up. These are my parents Jackson and Amelia."

The older man said something under his breath but his wife smiled, "Finally nice to meet the man that she can't stop talking about."

"They just checked on her not long ago and gave her some pain medicine so should be asleep for a while," he handed Damien a card. "If need something call me-"

"You get her shot and leave her alone?" Jackson said. "What the hell?"

"I have to get to work and be back when my shift is over."

Damien follows him out and to the elevator, "I am sorry for my father. Winnie is my only sister and he never liked the idea of her becoming a cop."

"She had mentioned that but need something give me a call but should sleep most of the morning."

****back at SRU****

Team one was working out in the gym when Spike walked onto the floor and headed for the locker room but Sam decided to follow him knowing a little about how his friend was feeling since he had gone through the same thing the first time Jules was shot years ago and he left the first time. Spike was pulling on his shirt ignoring his friend, "You okay Spike?"

"Yeah, am fine Sammo," he told him.

"Just seems like something is bothering you."

"Bet you were feeling the same first time Jules was shot and you two had been dating?"

They both sat on the bench in front of the lockers, "Yeah, was hard to come back here and see her replacement. Only difference was what they do."

"Thanks for the attempt at a pep talk."

Everyone looked up when they finally joined them in the gym, "Leah will be here while Wordy is home with the flu," Ed said. "How things going?"

"Her parents and brother arrived as I was leaving so not sure."

"All we have are a few warrants unless something comes up so slow day."


	4. night on the town and trouble

**_this is inspired by the Carrots, Bunnies and Cats_ and thought would give it a try; read and review to tell me what you think so far and if have any ideas**_**  
**_

* * *

Jules: are you still coming out for drinks tonight?

Sam: yeah, Natalie is going to spend the night with a friend so no worries there

Jules: you think Spike is going to be alright?

Sam: it's only been a week since she was shot so give him time

Jules: think you looked the same way when first few days after I was shot and you  
had to come back to work

Sam: think the boss and Ed had said the same thing one or twice

Jules: think he needs to get out for the night and do something

Sam: will talk to him and see if can't get him to come out for a drink

**/*/*/*/**

Sophie: how you feeling?

Winnie: can't get all too much sleep at the moment

Sophie: why? Spike wont be quiet?

Winnie: no, he had to go back to work this morning

Shelly: didn't think he would do that so soon

Winnie: half of team two and four are out with the flu and Wordy kids have  
come down with the same

Sophie: Ed might had said something about that going around the station  
but nothing like that

Shelly: you're not there alone are you?

Winnie: no my parents and one of my brothers are here with me

Sophie: maybe once you get out of there can go out and leave the guys  
home with the kids

Winnie and Shelly: sounds good to me

**/*/*/*/**

Ed: were all going out for drinks tonight you coming?

Spike: not really in the mood right now

Ed: come on the boss is buying tonight

Spike: not sure such a good idea

Ed: what's going on?

Spike: just every time come back from a shift and her dad is there we seem  
to be at each other all night

Ed: why is that?

Spike: she once said he never liked that she became a cop and right now is  
blaming the whole thing on the job

Ed: give him time and will be over it

Spike: gets out maybe in a few weeks so that's good

**/*/*/*/**

Winnie: so how's the night out with everyone?

Spike: nice to be out again with all of them but wish you were here

Winnie: wish you were here to kick some sense into this nurse

Spike: what she doing this time?

Winnie: for some reason every time she walks into the room she has to make  
enough noise ensuring that I wake up

Spike: should be out of here soon so will talk to her

Winnie: you stay and have some fun with rest of them tonight you need it

Spike: Jules said she will stop by in the morning with something to eat other than  
the nasty stuff they try to feed you

Winnie: sound good because barely is edible at times

**/*/*/*/**

Spike: OH SAMTASTIC!

Sam: what did you do once left the bar?

Spike: COPS ARRESTED ME FOR SOMETHING STUPID

Sam: will come and get you but have to tell boss in the morning

Spike: JUST GET OVER HERE PLEASE!

**/*/*/*/**

Jules: what happened to you last night?

Spike: I needed to get some air after talking to Winnie's father and when I got  
outside a cop arrested me because apparently i look like the guy that robbed a  
grocery store and wouldn't believe where I was so had to call the boss to come  
and get me and that took two hours

Sam: am surprised the boss is letting you come to work today

Spike: am on desk duty all day

Jules: what's going on between her dad and you?

Spike: he doesn't like the idea of her being a cop and/or dating one so every time  
we see each other he makes it a point to make sure I know his opinion and how  
much better she would be with his friend's son who just so happens to be a big  
hot shot lawyer somewhere in Toronto

Jules: well have no idea why anyone wouldn't like you

**/*/*/*/**

Spike: how you feeling?

Winnie: is there a reason a nurse said you got arrested last night?

Spike: someone fitting my description had robbed a grocery store around the corner  
from the grocery store and had spent two hours in jail before got the chance to have  
the boss come and get me

Winnie: sorry to hear that missed seeing you this morning

Spike: miss waking up in the morning to you but have tomorrow off so can maybe take  
a walk around the grounds there

Winnie: only if you are nice enough to bring me something to eat other than what they  
are trying to pass off as food around here

Spike: well, chinese food sound good?

Winnie: works for me

**/*/*/*/**

Ed: what's going on with Spike today?

Greg: heard from Sam this morning and seems that he had spent two hours in jail

Ed: how did that happen?

Greg: apparently someone robbed the store around the corner from the hospital that  
looked like him and arrested him

Ed: and he called Sam to go and get him? that's why he's not leaving the barn today?

Greg: he's still a bit hung over from last night so safer to have him inside

Ed: good call there but what's with the attitude?

Greg: no idea about that Sam said had it when picked him up

Ed: with his bad week let him be that way unless affects his work

**/*/*/*/**

Wordy: last night spent few hours in the Emergency Room

Ed: everything okay with the kids?

Wordy: Ally was running a 104.8 fever so rushed her there and saw Winnie while there  
and her father was the only one in the room

Greg: what was going on?

Wordy: seems that Spike and her father had an argument with each other according to  
two of the nurses on the floor

Ed: they say what about?

Wordy: they didn't hear a thing about what it was about but seems that they both said it  
had gotten pretty heated though

Ed: he had said that they were arguing a lot over her being a cop lead to her getting shot  
and he was at fault for her staying in Toronto

Greg: guess her family wants her to be with a different profession

Wordy: he will get use to the idea of Spike being around or will always have an issue with  
what both of them do for a living

Ed: my in-laws had the same problem for a while and got over it

Wordy: mine had the same for first few years after started with the SRU

**/*/*/*/**

TBC


	5. boiling point and the aftermath

**_decided to throw in some drama in with Spike and Winnie with her father so here it goes_**_**  
**_

* * *

Spike sighed as he got off his shift and was a slow day considering the last few days and rest of the team was heading out for drinks since had the late shift tomorrow so he drops by his place to get some clean clothes and grab something to eat before heading to the hospital and see her father waiting outside the door, "When she gets out of here she's coming home with her mother and me."

He was surprised at the statement, "Well, that's really up to her."

"She has been in this damn city for to long and look at where it got her a gunshot to the shoulder which means who knows how before she can go back to work."

Spike walked into the room smirking as see she was asleep before taking off his coat but her father tries to pull him out of the room, "No way in hell am her mother and me letting you corrupt her into staying here where she doesn't belong instead of at home with someone who will make sure is safe all of the time."

Winnie wakes up to them arguing, "You mean with that lawyer? Dad, Jake is a nice guy but were to much a like to be together and nothing is making me leave."

"No daughter of mine belongs being a cop and we raised you to know better than to go against what your mother and me say."

"You have always wanted me to be with him no matter what I want but doesn't matter anymore."

Spike could tell she was in pain and the stress didn't help, "Mr Camden think its best you come back another time."

The older man said something under his breath before he swung around and his fist connected with the side of Spike's head a few times causing him to fall back against a rolling tray in the room knocking him out cold. Winnie pushed the call button for the nurse who rushed into the room and upon seeing him out cold rushed over, "What happened?"

"He fell and knocked his head on the tray," Winnie told him. "He's out cold?"

Two nurses move him to the empty bed in the room just as a doctor comes in a nurse draws the curtain leaving her dad there, "He has no right-"

"Dad, think it's best you leave before he wakes up from what just happened."

**/*/*/*/**

Spike wakes up a while later and looks around the room he was in and realizes he was laying on a bed in hospital but had no idea how in the hell that happened. He tries to sit up but stops when the pain in his head makes him lean over the side of bed puking up what was in his stomach, "You okay?" a nurse asked walking over.

He laid back closing his eyes, "What happened?"

"You knocked your head on the rolling tray earlier and been out since," she told him. "Had your friend worried since."

Winnie smiled at him, "Guess that Sam is right about you having a hard head."

He can't help but laugh until his head was killing him more, "What happened when got here?"

"You and my father had an argument and he punched you a few times and you fell hitting your head."

He groaned in pain as sat up slowly, "How about is it?"

"A good knock to the head," a nurse said walking in. "Nothing is harmed but will have a headache for a day or two."

He ran a hand down his tired face, "Boss is going to love this."

Winnie smiled as he walked over to her side of the room before sitting on edge of her bed, "Good thing you work tomorrow night."

He kissed her before placed a pillow under his head and she leaned against his side, "Never going to hear the end pf it through the whole shift that's for sure."

The nurse shook her head checking everything, "Mr Scarlatti suggest you get some sleep if plan on going anywhere today."

**/*/*/*/**

Ed and Greg decided to pay her a visit that morning and once they got to the floor noticed that they could hear some cursing from down the hallway and turned the corner to see two nurses talking to one another while ignoring the angry conversation that could be heard, "Something happening?"

One nurse turns to face them, "A patient father is arguing with her boyfriend again."

"Hope ends better than did last night," the other one said.

Both guys raise an eyebrow, "How it end last night?"

"The father punched him a few times which caused him to hit his head knocking him out."

Spike had been gone long enough to get some coffee across the street and was met by her father who started where ended the night before but instead neither man seemed to be backing down and again her father punched him but this time his head connected with the wall knocking him out instantly, "See that Eddie?"

Winnie heard a thud and by the time she opened her door both the boss and team leader were standing over him, "Pa again?"

"I had to try and protect you from him controlling you," her father told her.

A nurse was checking him out, "He needs another X-ray to make sure his head is alright."

As the staff rushed him off both turn to see her still in the doorway, "You okay?" Ed asked.

She shook her head, "What the hell happened?"

"Your father punched Spike which caused him to smack his head on the wall."

She glared at her father, "Can you show him out of here?"

A security guard did and both help her back in the room, "Want to tell us what the hell that was about?"

"My father seems to think I really don't want to be here but being coerced into staying here instead. He never liked had become a cop and not marry some friend of his kid that's a lawyer. About the same thing as this morning happened last night but that time he smacked his head on the rolling tray."

"Good thing he has a hard head," Greg said. "You okay?"

She nodded, "Not sure why he's like this over the last few months."

"Let me guess ever since you two have become serious?" She nodded. "Maybe best to keep them separated for the time being."

She sighed as Spike was wheeled into the room still out, "How is he?" Ed asked.

"A mild concussion from the two hits to the head but gave him some pain meds will go home when wakes up."

**/*/*/*/**

Later in the day after Winnie made sure the nurses knew not to let her father anywhere near her right now and Spike had decided he needed to clear his head so walked into the office and bypassed the office where could hear his team leader on the phone with someone but Sam was in the locker room, "You have a long day already?"

Spike rummaged through his bag that was in the locker finding some Tylenol, "Yeah, really bad late night and early morning that's for sure."

Wordy walked in and clapped him on the shoulder, "What happened to you and your head?"

Sam looked at his friend noticing the bruise, "Wow, playing chicken with babycakes again?"

Ed walked in and handed Spike some water, "Your either catching up on paperwork or working in the truck today."

Serge walked in, "No workout though."

Jules and Leah heard that as the guys walk out, "Why what did he do this time?"

Ed motioned for them to follow him into the war room, "Don't ask about the bruise had bad night and morning."

"Something to do with her father and her?" Jules asked.

"If he wants you to know will tell you but don't pressure him."


	6. showdown at the barn

_**this is weeks after the last chapter and what could happen**_

* * *

Sam and Jules walked onto the floor of the SRU both could hear Spike laughing with someone and as they turned the corner could see Winnie sitting at her usual seat as rest of the team joined them all in the locker room Spike walked in grinning and Wordy slapped him on the shoulder, "Want to tell rest of us?"

"Nothing to tell all of you," he said.

Ed walked over to the desk with Greg followed him, "Good to see you back here."

She smiled at them, "Well, could only handle sitting at home so long before started going nuts."

Ed set a vase of flowers on the desk off to the side, "Glad to have you back here."

"How's the shoulder been?" Greg asked her.

She shrugged, "Still gives me pain but not really bad anymore. Thanks for the flowers guys."

"Just make sure not to over do things and will be fine."

Sam looked over as both guys join them, "So we all still meeting at Ed's tonight?"

Wordy shook his head, "Shelly is planning something for tonight but wont tell me anything."

"Am sure they all are," Sam continued. "Jules has been talking to Sophie, Shelly and Winnie about something tonight but wont say a thing."

Spike pulled a shirt over his head, "Seems like they have been planning something more than a team dinner."

**/*/*/*/**

Winnie looked up around noon when the doors to their floor opened to see someone walking onto the floor and noticed that the person didn't belong there and cursed the fact none of any of the teams were around since out on a call or doing patrols as the man approached the desk, "Can I help you sir?" The man stopped in front of the desk pulling out a gun before she could say something he swung the gun hitting the side of her head knocking her out and he pulled her towards the War Room and the door closed as Pete walked in looking around he spotted some blood but didn't think anything of it pr the fact that no one else was at the desk.

Donna and rest of team three walked through the door and sae him sitting there about ten minutes later, "Where Winnie go?"

Pete raised an eyebrow, "Think she went to get something to eat."

Donna looked at the closed-door, "Whose using the war room?"

"Have no idea it was closed when I came in a few minutes ago."

Ed walked in stopping next to them, "Bad case Ed?"

He shakes his head looking towards SIU guy, "Whose in the room?"

"Have no idea seems that someone is but rest of the teams are out or not due in for a few hours."

"Pete pull up the feed from that room and out here shortly before you got here to see what happened."

Pete did just that and see the man hit her over the head, "Recall team one and three and get them here," he told him. "Need to find out how he got in here and who it is."

Donna pulled out her phone and called her team back and saw rest of team three enter, "We have a problem here."

Ed pointed towards the closed-door, "Someone locked himself inside there and Winnie is with him."

Pete stopped them, "Team two responded to a hot call last night of someone breaking into the evidence garage of the Police and man fits the description of our man in there. I am pulling everything that they may have come up with so far but nothing that may point to whoever is behind the break in."

Greg answered his phone as they were headed back to the barn, "Yeah, Eddie?"

"Someone broke into evidence garage last night and now the same person is held up in the War Room."

He ran a hand down his face, "Alright Eddie were on our way back right now. We know anything?"

"Donna and her team are here right now but were looking over what team two had found last night but nothing so far."

Donna looked over as Ed followed the inspector into an office to go over an incident report of the shooting just as rest of team one arrived, "Sorry Ed is off with SIU in your office," Donna said. "Maybe Spike can look over the surveillance feed at both scenes to see if can descramble all of it."

Spike ran off somewhere and came back with two laptops and pulled up both feeds, "I can work on trying to recreate what was there but will take a minute."

Jules sat down and worked on the other feed, "Can catch the guy walking towards the garage but working on his face."

Greg knocked on the metal door to the room, "I am Sgt Parker with Police Strategic Response Unit want to know why you're in there?"

The man was pacing around the room while reading some file, "Sgt Parker you should be out there working and not in here wasting my time."

"You are hold up in there with one of my people and want to know why."

Sam pulled out the camera from his bag and put it under the door and had a look inside, "Boss looks like he's at the back of the room looking at some kind of file."

"Spike need to find out what was took last night."

"An old case file from years ago," Jules told him. "A homicide case where the only witness was Winnie Camden."

Everyone was shocked, "Have an suspects?"

"Seems there was one a Carson Payton but the man was facing the death penalty so no charges were pressed but he was recently released because his lawyer found some flaws in the investigation and that one of the cops was taking bribes and everything was thrown out so he was released."

Ed walked over to the group, "So is there anything connecting him to the crimes?"

"The DA has been working on getting the case to the Grand Jury and about to present it all to them Monday morning."

"So you think he wants revenge?" Donna asked. "But why come here?"

Wordy came over, "We can get inside while distracted and end all of this."

Inside, Winnie was watching the man pace around the room and couldn't place where she knew him from but could tell he was high on something, "What are you doing?"

He turned to face her pointing the gun at her head, "You are the reason I am facing another life sentence and want to change that," he moved fast just as the door opened and had her in a headlock with the gun pointing at side of her head but he pressed harder as see them facing both of them. "Stand back or-" she sighed as she grabbed the gun and knocked him to the ground but he reached for a weapon that was hiding in back of his jeans so she fired killing him and she moves to sit against the wall.

Spike and Sam moved to help her up and out of the room to an office, "Win you okay?" Sam was the first to ask her.

She nodded and took the offered water from Spike, "Thanks guys."

Ed walked into the room and stopped in front of her, "SIU will want to talk to you but then head home. The report can wait."

**/*/*/*/**

The whole team was sitting around the conference room doing their reports of what had happened and mostly the for her to get out of the meeting all having an idea how it was going but no one really knew it was the first time she had ever shot with the intent to actually hit someone. Winnie walked out of the meeting and headed for the locker room to change and didn't miss how Spike had followed her, "Hey you okay?"

She winced as pulled her shirt over her head so he helped, "That was the first time had to shoot to kill someone."

He helped her put another shirt on, "Guys said the dinner can happen another night."

"Need something to keep my mind off of what happened so will go."

Rest of the team was waiting outside the locker room, "So what want to do?"

Spike sighed and headed to change into some street clothes, "We going to meet at your place Ed?"

"Yeah, come on over in about half hour. Sophie and Shelly should be done by then."

**/*/*/*/**

TBC


	7. team dinner and break news

_**in this story Wordy is still on the team and Sadie is a few months old and Jules is back to work  
**_

* * *

Winnie was sitting in her chair by the time he had come out after changing into some street clothes opting to take a shower at home and the ride to his place was in silence as he unlocked the front door he noticed she hadn't really said anything after getting out of the meeting but she slumped down in the couch as he headed to take a shower and found her still on the couch when he came out pulling a shirt over his head, "Sure about going?"

She nodded and headed to take a shower and found him doing something on his phone, "I'm fine."

He kissed the top of her head, "Whatever you guys have planned must be important."

Sam pulled up outside their house and see Sadie sitting on the floor playing as Jules said goodbye to the nanny and both took turns taking a shower and Jules stopped in the doorway watching as he was getting the 3-month-old ready to go but both their minds were on what happened that day, "Think she will be okay?"

"Not everyday that someone has to do something like that but in time and with Spike and rest of the team she will be fine."

She took Sadie from him as they headed out the door, "Maybe this will keep her mind off everything."

"You still trying to figure out what think they want to tell everyone?" He asked her.

"The bet going around the team is different but who knows have to see."

Ed pulled up to his house and walked inside smiling as Izzy ran into his legs before he scooped her up in his arms before heading to the kitchen seeing that Sophie was fussing around with a few different pots, "Hm, something in here does smell pretty good. What exactly are you plan on happening?"

She turned kissing him than smacked his arm, "Been a while since had the chance to have everyone over," she could tell something was bothering him and she had heard on the news that there was a shooting at the barn but didn't say anything about what happened or went down. "What happened? Heard about the shooting down at the barn."

He set Izzy down on the floor and she ran off to play, "Just something that was about things years ago."

She knew he didn't want to talk about it, "Alright but everyone okay?"

"Winnie is a bit shaken up so don't really push it if really quiet."

Wordy knocked on the door with the girls behind him as Ed answered the door, "Wordy good to see you made it."

Shelly hugged him as she walked into the house, "It was nice to be invited Ed. Anyone else here yet?"

"You guess are the first ones here," he said closing the door. "Should be here pretty soon."

Izzy started to play with Ally and the other kids as Sam knocked on the door and walked inside before setting a swing on the floor and set a sleeping Sadie inside, "She fell asleep almost the instant we got in the car."

Leah arrived right after them and Spike pulled in last and glanced over at her, "You know don't have to do this."

She sighed as they walked to the door and Ally opened it, "Hi uncle Spike and aunt Winnie."

Both hug the little girl, "Good to see you kiddo."

**/*/*/*/**

A little bit found most of the adults engrossed in a paintball game on PS3 that Spike had thought to bring with since was pouring rain outside and that way was good thing to keep them out of the kitchen as Winnie walked in the kitchen grabbing something to drink but Leah could tell something was bothering her. Jules and her had stopped by a few times over the last few weeks pulling her away to when she had time off her PT to bond but both noticed she was sick quite often, "You doing okay?"

Winnie sipped her water, "Am fine."

Spike looked over as she sat down next to him and leaned against his side, "You okay?" he whispered and she nodded. "Want to play?"

Jules sighed, "Leah and me are planning on taking the guys down a peg at this game and could use some help."

Sam laughed at his wife, "You don't have a chance against all three of us."

Leah handed her another controller, "Losing team buys drinks next time go out."

Spike and Sam were holding their tongues as the girls were beating them for the sake of the kids in the room but when they lost, "Damn it."

Leah knew something was bothering her friend since she often had seen her over the last few weeks when had the time off work and got out to do something, "So you feeling any better than have been last time seen you?" She asked and looked over to where Spike and Winnie were sitting on the couch together. "Didn't look good last time went out for lunch."

Spike raised an eyebrow at her like saying _'up to you'_, "Hm, actually found out were expecting."

They all hug her and shake his hand, "Congrats to both of you."

"So when are you due?" Sophie asked.

Winnie looked up from his shoulder, "The end of June is what they said."

**/*/*/*/**

After everyone had dinner and they had put Izzy and Sadie down in one of the rooms while rest of them were sitting around the living room. Sophie walked into the kitchen with Jules behind her and they finish decorating the cake so walked back into the dining room setting it on the table. Spike was the first one to notice the cake, "So what's with the cake?"

"Why don't you come here and figure it out," Jules told him sarcastically.

Everyone walked over to the table and smirked as read what the cake said:

_**CONGRATS ON 5YRS TOGETHER TEAM ONE**_

Spike smiled at it, "Wow, it doesn't seem that has only been five years since Samtastic joined the team."

"It has been that long," Wordy said. "Seemed like wouldn't last all to long on the team after the first meeting he had with rest of us."

"You mean when he showed up somewhere out of the blue," Jules said grinning. "He thought would be good idea to come up to the Command Truck asking about firing a gun."

"I was just trying to make conversation," Sam said defending himself. "Than that night Holleran took me to a retirement party to meet everyone and tell someone who he was getting his own team. Most of you I think were making bets that night on how long would last on the team but not long."

Greg grinned, "Have no idea where you get that idea from."

Ed was about to say something until a clap of thunder was heard and lightning had knocked out the power, "Sam can come with me and find some flashlights and candles."

Sophie looked outside, "Don't think anyone is going anywhere tonight in that storm. Clark and Dean can get the air mattresses from downstairs and find somewhere to sleep for the night."

Ed and Sam walked back in, "Girls can sleep on one of the air mattresses in Izzy's room. Sam and Jules can take the guest room while there's a play yard in the closest that can use," Sophie said. "The couch pulls out so can do that with few of you in here. Rest of you can figure out who sleeps where tonight."

Clark yawned, "Winnie and Spike can take my room for the night. Those mattresses aren't all to comfy to sleep on."

**/*/*/*/**

TBC


	8. night out with each other

**A/N:**_ thought would throw in some fun for the team for once and some action since think she can hold her own against someone  
_

* * *

It had been a hard few past days with some nasty calls for most of the teams and Ed and serge thought maybe could use some team bonding for the evening since were getting off shift early and they didn't need to be into work until the night shift tomorrow thought would be the best for all of the them, "So anyone up for night drinks?" Ed asked. "Sam and Spike still need to buy everyone a round."

Leah walked into the conference room, "If the two of them are buying I am in."

Jules smirked, "Am sure Natalie can come watch Sadie for the night."

"Can't she went to see some friends in Ottawa for the weekend-" Sam told her.

Wordy spoke up, "Am sure Shelley would watch her for the night since you need to get out."

"Everyone knows you two need sometime together," Ed told them. "Without the baby tagging along and coming out for drinks is a good idea."

"Spike, you should see if Winnie is up to coming out for the night," Jules told him. "Would be a good idea."

"I can ask her if wants to come along but sure she would be fine with coming out for something."

/

**Spike: **_everyone is going out for drinks want to come?_

**Winnie: **_not sure up to it_

**Jules: **_the guys still owe everyone a round of drinks and the think would_  
_be good idea for you to get out with us_

**Spike:**_ don't have to stay for long _

**Leah: **_can't leave Jules and me alone with the boys club _

**Winnie:** _sure will come out for a few hours_

**Spike: **_will see you after the shift about seven_

_/_

Spike grinned as he closed his phone and turned to face his team, "She will come but not sure for how long."

Ed pat him on the shoulder, "If she wants to come with then will take things one at a time."

**/*/*/*/**

Sam and Jules were the first ones to arrive at the bar that seemed to be more filled than usual but noticed it was karaoke night and thought maybe could have some fun with that. Ed and serge were the next ones to arrive with Leah tagging along with them but Spike pulled up last and squeezed her hand, "Sure about this?"

She was still a little shaken over the shooting but shot him a smile, "Am fine should be fine."

Leah and Jules grinned as they joined them, "Good to see you decided to join us."

"How about a game of darts?" Leah asked. "Anyone want to play?"

"Just watch out if you play Spike he tends to get really unbearable if he loses at darts or pool more than one time."

"Have no idea what any of you are talking about," Spike tried to defend himself. "I am not a sore loser."

"Not true," Sam said. "The last time we played months ago you pouted for at least an hour after Jules whooped you."

"Yeah, that was the last time Raf joined us," Jules said. "He was the only one that you had even beat all that night and that was because he let you win."

Spike made a face, "I didn't lose that much that night and he would never let me win."

Sam pat him on the shoulder as everyone was trying not to laugh, "Whatever

**/*/*/*/**

A hour or more had passed since they arrived but seemed the only ones that really weren't drunk were Leah, Winnie and serge. Ed leaned against the wall as watched Jules and Winnie challenge Spike and Sam to a game of darts and thought couldn't end very well in the morning for any of them. Spike handed Winnie another glass of soda water, "So are we going make this interesting?"

Jules shook her head, "How about winning team picks a song for the other team to sing?"

All of them nod, "Okay, so Spike/Sam vs. Jules/Winnie," Leah said. "Should be good to watch this."

Wordy nodded, "Always is."

Spike grinned as was his turn and turned out that if he was smart than Sam and him would win, "Well, seems that we should go and find a song for them."

Leah watched as they walked up to the DJ, "They are enjoying this far too much."

_I'm going through good and bad times_

_Working hard to live my dreams and I_

_Don't know if it is the right way_

_I changed my life in so many ways but_

The two of them sang together

_Sometimes I wonder_

_If I had made it without_

_The way you love me and support me_

_Makes me know we'll never part_

_The way you touch me deep in my soul_

_That's the reason you're in my heart_

Both Winnie and Jules looked to the rest of the team as they sang. The team was the best family anyone could ever ask for. They needed each other, and they had helped each other out more times than they could count

_The way you need me like I need you_

_I'm sure we'll never part_

_The way you feel me and make me smile_

_That's the reason you're in my heart_

Winnie sang those four lines looking straight into Spike's eyes. She smiled at him and he offered her a small smile in return encouraged her some more

_In moments of fear and darkness_

_You covered me with light and hope_

_And you have to let me know if there is_

_Something I can do for you yes_

The team all felt the same towards each other, they argued and teased each other, but in the end they were always there for each other when it mattered the most

_Sometimes I wonder_

_If I had made it without_

_The way you love me and support me_

_Makes me know we'll never part_

_The way you touch me deep in my soul_

_That's the reason you're in my heart_

They both began singing together again. This verse was aimed at Ed and the serge. They saw them both as father figures that could always go to when needed them

_The way you need me like I need you_

I'm sure we'll never part

_The way you feel me and make me smile_

_That's the reason you're in my heart_

_You're in my heart_

When the song ended everyone in the bar erupted into applause as they headed back to their table and Sam wrapped arm around Jules puling her into a kiss, "That was really good."

Leah grinned, "Think it's time for the guys need to do some singing also," she said and walked off towards the DJ whispering something and coming back. "You two are up and watch it there Wordy we can find something for you to sing tonight at this rate and know it wont be anything cause you embarrassment."

Sam and Spike walked up to the stage and started

_Well I'm wrapped around your finger  
and I'm never letting go  
You know I'm happy just to linger  
And let the feeling flow_

_This must be an illusion  
I know this can't be real  
But right here and right now  
This is paradise I feel_

_I never thought I'd find someone to move me  
Someone who could see right through me  
I found my way into your head  
Where even Angel fears to tread_

_Don't wanna go out walkin  
Don't wanna take a drive  
Don't wanna move from this sweet spot baby  
While this feelin's still alive_

_The way we fit together  
It's like we're meant to be_

_And right here and right now  
this is paradise to me_

Again when the song ended everyone erupted into applause and they headed back to their table where Ed had just come back with another round of drinks, "Wow, didn't know you could sing?" Serge said to both of them who were looking anywhere but at rest of their team mates at the moment.

Spike took a long sip of his beer and looked to see Winnie shaking her head at him, "What seems to be funny?"

She pecks him on the lips leaning against his arm that was around her shoulders, "That you two actually got up there to sing on your own," she said standing up. "Be back in a minute."

They watched as she walked towards teh bathroom, "Don't think about sending that anywhere Wordy," Spike warned his friend. "Am sure can find something just as bad with you on it too."

Winnie had walked out of the bathroom and a man bumped into her smiling, "I saw you up there and thought was amazing."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"Think that can make your world a lot happier that way wont have to spend lonely night in a place like this trying to hook up with drunk."

She could smell the load of vodka that was on his breath, "I am already with someone that's here."

He shook his head not wanting to let her leave, "Am sure can show you I am a lot better than anyone in this damn place," he pulled her by arm towards a private booth. "Let's find some place to get started."

She shook her head and turned around punching him in the rubs knocking him against the wall and about to pull out her phone when someone put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, "Winnie just me," Ed said as he wrapped an arm around her guiding her to sit at the bar as he motioned for serge to join him. "Was trying to pick up Winnie here the wrong way and got more than bargained for."

Ed had the bartender call the cops as rest of the team joined them, "After get statement should all head home."

"Have a shift tomorrow night," serge said. "But all need to get some sleep to function."

Spike stood next to Winnie while Sam was next to Jules all seemed to be on alert but a bit drunk, "Their going to feeel this in the morning."

Winnie hid her smirk but Leah told him, "Think same can be said about you to Ed."

**/*/*/*/**

While they waited for the cops rest of the team had walked over joining them in waiting for the cops to get there. After Ed and Winnie gave them their statements it was decided Leah would drive Sam and Jules home while Shelley had agreed to keep Sadie for the night which was easier than having her home with them drunk. Serge would drop Ed and Leah off since they were on the pulled up to Braddock home and watched them walk inside before she left and knew was good idea Shelley and Wordy had the baby for the night. Ed walked into his house as dropped his jacket by the door locking it before heading upstairs checking on a sleeping Izzy before collapsing on his own bed. Wordy walked into his place also checking on his girls before falling asleep. The ride back to their place was in silence as Winnie turned on the radio softly until they got there she couldn't help but laugh as she unlocked the door he walked right to the couch falling face first passing out.


	9. weekend fun for all

**A/N:**_ thought would have them texting one another; saw this trick on Numb3rs and a few other shows and pretty sure was with Mentos  
_

* * *

Spike: damn it my head is about to explode?

Sam: mine feels the same way but what all happened last night?

Spike: think should ask the boss about that?

Sam: could ask Winnie because not sure where Sadie is

Spike: think maybe Shelley has her for the night still after all you left here there  
before went out and would be good idea not to have her home with two parents  
that would be past out all night

Sam: I will check in with her and see thanks

**/*/*/*/**

Winnie: are we still on for this weekend?

Jules: spa weekend at that new place SalonCoco?

Winnie: I hear it's barely been open and if get there now sure to beat the rush  
before everyone realizes how hot it is

Jules: a friend of mine is the manager and she said could get us a great price  
for anything we want there

Winnie: sound good maybe make it a girls weekend?

Jules: we have this weekend off and leave the baby with Sam and Spike

Winnie: as long they don't do anything like last time left them on their own and ended  
up needing to be bailed out

**/*/*/*/**

Sam: so Jules and Winnie are leaving us alone for the weekend?

Spike: something about needing to get away for a few days

Sam: said if we need bail money again not to call either of them

Wordy: what happened that night?

Spike: a bar fight while watching a football game

Sam: found one of the few cops in Toronto that had no idea were SRU and when we called  
ended up waiting two hours before they got us

Wordy: well what are you two doing while other halves are away?

Sam: can't be to bad after all Sadie will be here

Wordy: can come over to my place since Shelley is going with

Sam: heard that Sophie and Shelley are both going

Spike: when the wifes/fiancé are away the boys will play

Wordy: will see if can't get Raf to come along?

/*/*/*/

Wordy: hey you got plans this weekend? or work?

Raf: no plans and off until Monday night what you thinking?

Wordy: seems that the woman are going away for the weekend leaving the kids at home  
and wondering if wanted to tag along

Raf: sounds good to me but what you thinking?

Wordy: seems that Sam's sister can watch them on sunday so maybe go watch a game  
and get away from the stress

Raf: The Senators are playing the Maple Leaf's can get tickets to that

**/*/*/*/**

Ed: so think they can go for few days without their other halves?

Greg: have no idea

Ed: they seem to find trouble on their own when no supervised

Greg: if baby them all of the time how will they learn?

Ed: other words you know that they can't stay out of trouble so want to see what happens?

Greg: they can only cause so much trouble at a hockey game

**/*/*/*/**

Winnie: you think it's wise to leave Wordy, Sam and Spike alone for the weekend with all three  
of the girls unsupervised?

Sophie: Ed and serge will check in on them once in a while

Jules: ask Natalie to take them for a few hours on Sunday to give them some time alone and she  
said that was fine and looking forward to it

Shelley: Kevin got them some tickets on Sunday

Winnie: where to?

Shelley: hockey game Senators vs. Maple Leafs

Jules: that should give them something to look forward to and keep them out of trouble

**/*/*/*/**

Jules: so how's your weekend going?

Sam: well, right now Spike and me are taking Sadie to the store for some food

Jules: am sure that suppose to be good

Sam: Wordy is coming over tonight and watch the basketball game with us

Jules: and tomorrow the hockey game?

Sam: girls are coming with him and should be good

Jules: try and not scare them like last time

Sam: that was on Halloween and were suppose to be asleep

**/*/*/*/**

Spike: OMG how in the hell that happen?

Wordy: where did you learn that?

Ally: uncle Spike showed me that last month when saw me

Sam: what did you teach her?

Spike: that when you add mentos to bottle of Coke it will shoot straight up  
in the air but that was for science

Wordy: she just showed it to her sisters and now its all over everyone and  
the porch is covered in soda

Spike: you said was fine to show her that

Sam: remind me never to let you teach Sadie anything to do with science

Wordy: am sure will have fun enough with his own

Spike: you knew what she wanted to know and still didn't say a thing

Ally: it worked so much cooler this time and went higher

Wordy: you know not suppose to do that without an adult around

Ally: but you all would have said no and wanted to do it so bad

**/*/*/*/**

Winnie: Michelangelo

Spike: what has you mad?

Winnie: what makes you think that I am?

Spike: no one calls me by first name unless is my ma or when really mad or you want my attention quick

Winnie: how could you show that to a 9-year-old?

Spike: Wordy said it was fine by him

Winnie: no more showing the kids how to shoot anything

Spike: totally isn't my fault she did that today

Winnie: sure it isn't you just showed her how its done

**/*/*/*/**

Spike: why is the whole room spinning Sammy?

Sam: because the doctors gave you some of the good meds

Spike: I have no idea what happened

Wordy: you decided needed to stop some guy from yelling at a woman and  
the man punched you in the head

Sam: just so happen the guy was twice your size

Spike: so what's the damage?

Sam: bruised cheek and black eye that's all

Spike: never going anywhere with you two again

Wordy: feel the same way about you two

Spike: always end up in trouble or hung over with killer headache

Wordy and Sam: this time headache was for a good cause

Spike: good then tell that to the jack hammer going off in my head

**/*/*/*/**

Spike: having a good time?

Winnie: was a good idea to get away from everything to come here thanks

Spike: your very welcome and you needed it

Winnie: how's the jack hammer going?

Spike: how you hear about that?

Winnie: heard it from a little birdie or two

Spike: back down to a dull ache but manageable for now


	10. poker night for all

**sorry about adding the wrong chapter on here just was really early when added this last night and didn't notice added wrong story for chapter; thought would add some fun in for the team for once**

* * *

Team one had been having a long string of hard calls for the last week that had them going home far past what the shift usually was and Ed and sarge are thinking need to get out doing something together that might get out some of their pent up aggravation that needed to come out. Everyone was sitting around the war room trying to get some reports done when Winnie walked into the room Jules was the first one to notice she was there, "Hey, what brings you here?"

Spike turns to see her lean against the table, "Came to talk to Holleran about coming back."

Ed shook his head, "What did you two decide?"

"Can come back starting tomorrow morning seems they miss having me around."

Spike hides his smirk, "Couldn't imagine why no one wouldn't miss you around here. A lot better to hear you on other end of the headset than them."

Ed rolled his eyes at their banter, "So are we doing this poker night?"

"Sounds good to me," Wordy said.

"Mariana said she's willing to watch Sadie for the night," sarge told them. "That way have night to yourselves."

"So where are we playing?" Jules asked.

Spike shook his head, "I have the table and chips so can come over. Extra room if someone needs to stay the night."

Ed nodded, "We can all meet over there about seven."

/*/*/*/

Winnie came home and parked her car in the garage as she walked in the kitchen she smelled something really good and stood at the island watching him knead some dough and he turned around messing around with a few things and smiled over at her before kissing her, "How was your court hearing?"

"The ADA is still working on what she wants to charge him with but makes no sense since all happened in the barn."

He pointed to a bowl, "Made you a salad so had something to eat before everyone gets here with the snacks and I am making pizza."

She sat down at the island as he answered the door, "Wordy and Leah your early."

She pointed to the other man, "He wanted to get here early for some reason but no idea," she set down chips and dip. "Something smells good."

Wordy answered the door as rest of them walked inside, "Guess everyone wanted to start this early."

Ed placed some brownies on the counter, "Izzy helped make these something about a surprise is inside there somewhere."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Sure whatever they put in there wont kill us."

Jules helped Sam set up the poker table in middle of the living room, "Don't think ever been here since moved in Spike."

He smirked, "A friend of mine helped us find this place and didn't have to search long. 3bed/2bath and if the weather was better could play outside on the deck."

Jules walked outside as Sam turned on the football game, "How long until it's done?"

"First one is done already and then can start playing after eat," he said cutting the pizza and everyone grabbed some sitting around the room. "What you think?"

Jules smiled, "Wow, this is really good."

Sam pat him on the shoulder, "This is really good pizza."

After finishing eating everyone sat around the table as Ed grabbed them all some beer, "Boss you deal," Spike handed him the deck.

Sarge dealt around the first cards, "Jules your first."

Jules looked at her cards a five of hearts and two of diamonds, "Bet 5."

Sam looked at his cards three of spades and eight of clubs, "Call."

Ed tossed his cards in, "I am out."

Leah tossed her cards in, "I am out too."

Spike smirked at his cards queen of spades and ten of diamonds, "Raise 5."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You have a bad hand."

"Sammy what makes you think that?"

"You don't have a good poker face and never have."

Winnie pat his arm, "Don't listen to him," she said and looked at her cards ace and jack of diamonds. "Call."

Sarge flipped over the flop cards king, nine and two, "What you going to do?"

Jules tossed in her cards, "Fold."

Sam tossed in his chip, "Call you bet."

Winnie was sure something was coming from the two guys, "Call."

The next card was ten of diamonds, "Sam?"

"Check," Sam said, and the triumphant gleam in his partner's eyes told him thought he had him.

Spike grinned at his friend, "Raise you 20."

Winnie rolled her eyes, "Call."

Sam tossed in some more chips, "Call."

The last card was an eight, "Alright last bets."

"Am sure that Spike over there needs to rethink his hand," Sam shot at his friend across from him.

Wordy slapped him on the shoulder, "Play nice boys or not playing."

Sam tossed in another twenty and both did the same, "What you guys got?"

Sam flipped over his cards, "Pair of eight's."

Spike grinned flipping over his cards, "Pair of ten's."

Winnie rolled her eyes, "Sorry to disappoint you but...royal flush."

Sam was shocked, "Damn it."

"Don't be such a sore loser," Leah told him. "Good job."

Jules and Leah high-fived her, "That's the hardest hand to ever get in a game."

Spike was nice enough to pull the chips into her pile for her and walked off to get all of them some more beer, "That was nothing but pure luck."

/*/*/*/

Eventually after they grew bored with Winnie and Jules winning all of the money they called it quits on poker and decided that Leah would be driving Wordy home while the sarge drove Ed home. Sam walked back inside the house after grabbing a duffel bag from back of the Jeep that each had change of clothes, "So are we going to play video games?"

Jules groaned as headed to the bathroom to change, "You two can have fun doing that but it's one in the morning so going to sleep."

Winnie nodded as kissed Spike, "I am going to sleep too. Behave you two."

Sam watched them both head upstairs as Spike put in a game, "Sniper Elite V2."

"Where did you get that? Hasn't even come out yet?"

Spike grinned as tossed him a controller, "Consulted on the design for the game. Me and a buddy worked on the game for months."

/*/*/*/

They started to play the game so engrossed in the game but never noticed that Sam had sat on the remote causing the volume to shoot up as loud as the flat screen would allow. Winnie woke up to a loud bang and headed downstairs as there was knocking at the door and glared at the guys still playing. Two uniformed cops were standing at the door, "Were responding to noise complaints from the neighbors and about that damn loud bang that we just heard is suspicious."

She ran a hand down her face, "I am sorry they must have hit the remote control volume."

"Can we come in?" one asked with name Parker.

She sighed and let them inside but Sam and Spike were oblivious to what was going on, "Sorry not trying to be rude but I have to get up in a few hours."

They glanced around the room spotting all of the beer bottles, "Doing a bit of drinking?" the other officer Franks asked rudely. "Seems that loud and bit of alcohol goes long away."

"Just the three of you here?" Parker asked.

"One of them is my fiancé and the other one is my colleague whose wife is asleep upstairs," she said walking over and turned down the sound but the guys didn't seem to care. "Have been having a really hard week at work and they tend to get so into that game don't know what's happening around them. As you can see."

"Where do you all work?" Franks asked losing patience. "That need this much relief?"

Jules walked downstairs yawning, "Everything okay? What's going on officers?"

"Responding to noise complaints in the neighborhood. Quite a lot of beers."

"Had a few friends over earlier in the night but we will keep down the noise were sorry."

Both officers left them and once they closed the door walked over to where the guys were sitting Spike paused the game as Winnie leaned against him and Jules sat on the arm of the chair, "Thought the two of you were upstairs trying to sleep?"

"Were until one of you sat on the remote blasting the volume and a neighbor called the cops," Jules told them. "How about a movie?"

Winnie moved to pop a movie in and laid her head down in Spike's lap, "Jules you watch the Notebook?" She nodded. "I love watching this."

Jules sat down in Sam's lap, "I have loved it since first came out."


	11. wedding day is here

**thought about adding drama to the big day but didn't think of anything that could be good so came up with the ending that will conclude in the next chapter tomorrow  
**

* * *

Over the last week they had been getting back to normal around the barn with Winnie returning to work and also planning a wedding that was in about a week. The good thing was Spike and her father had started to get along for her sake with her mother there to calm him down. Both families had come together and helped plan the whole thing leaving Spike to be clueless unless they needed his input on something but he planned the whole music for the day. They could only hope things went better than the last two weddings the SRU tried to attend.

Winnie was sitting at her desk as watched team three working out in the gym as she looked over something on the computer she had working on for team four that was out on a call but everyone else was doing something around the barn and didn't look up as Ed walked in, "Morning Winnie."

She took the offered cup of tea, "Thanks Ed."

He nodded, "Everything going good for the wedding?"

"Yeah, at least the folks are getting along with each other at least and my father and Spike are keeping their mouthes shut."

Sarge smirked walking over, "So Sophie going crazy getting everything ready for the big day?"

"She wont tell me anything about what was going on and Izzy can't stop talking about being the flower girl."

Jules walked over smiling, "Already have a dress for Sadie and then Sam is fusing over what he's going to say for the speech and driving me nuts."

"I have no idea where you got that idea," Sam said walking over with Spike and Wordy. "Imaging things there Jules."

/*/*/*/

The morning of the wedding everyone was going about as expected and seems that everything was going the way they wanted and Ed had walked downstairs to see Sophie was running around the house looking for something as he picks up Izzy who was in her light purple dress, "You look wonderful babygirl."

Izzy hugged her father, "Thanks daddy."

Clark comes down in his tuxedo, "Nice look for you dad."

Sophie joined them and fixed both of their ties, "You look great Clark."

"Same to you mom."

[-]

Dean walked downstairs to see his dad was fusing with his tie and stopped by the door grinning, "Think after all these years you would know how to do those."

Sarge rolled his eyes at his son, "Haha, funny Dean. Ready?"

"Yeah, Mariana called to say will be waiting for us outside her place in 10."

Mariana smiled as he pulled up outside her building and she climbed in, "Wow, you both look great."

He leaned over kissing her, "So do you."

[-]

Sam got out of the shower and put on his black tuxedo and light gray dress shirt and he smiled as headed to the nursery and stood in the doorway watching as Jules was trying to get Sadie to stop moving around long enough for her to get a light pink dress on her so he stepped over, "Like some help?"

She passes him their daughter, "You look really good you know that?"

He leans over kissing her, "Almost as good as when we got married."

He smiled as she got the dress on finally, "Hopefully nothing happens like the last two weddings any SRU tried to attend."

She grabbed her purse and diaper bag, "Donna's wedding someone tried to kill her and ours there was the bombs afterwards."

"Yes but we all have the day off and wont be called in unless something major happens and not sure that's even in the forecast for this afternoon."

[-]

Winnie looked up from the chair she was sitting at when there was a knock at the door and Jules and Leah walked in hugging her, "Wow, you look great."

She smiled smoothing her dress, "A little tight but guess that's to be expected."

"I had the same problem the day Sam and me got married," Jules said. "No one will know anything."

She fused with her hair giving up with Leah moved behind her having been there when she decided on what had wanted to do with her hair, "A little nervous?"

There was a knock at the door and Ed popped his head in, "Sam is looking for you someone wont stop crying."

Jules walked off and Leah soon followed leaving the two of them alone but he could tell something was bothering her, "What's going on?"

She wiped at her eyes, "Just everything is getting to me today."

He pulled her into a hug, "Just take things one at a time and if need a bring take one."

She took a deep breath sighing, "Just hoping everything goes better for us after all Spike hurt his shoulder tackling a suspect."

He smirked as pulled a necklace that was on the table and put it around her neck, "He's one lucky guy."

There was a knock at the door and two guys pop their heads in and walk in, "Ed meet my brother's Liam and Ryan."

He shook their hands, "I better go check on Izzy," he kissed her on the cheek. "Your going to be great."

/*/*/*/

The wedding dress was pretty simple and lovely shade of ivory was strapless with a bodice made of a lace fabric covered with small hearts with a small jacket that went over the bodice and simple red embroidery. The pews were lined with roses and flowers covered the surface everywhere and smelled like lilacs and lavender. Sam was the best man and Wordy was the groomsman. Jules is the maid-of-honor and Leah is the bridesmaid.

/*/*/*/

After the whole thing was over everyone without a hitch and everyone headed to where the reception was being held and Spike watched as Winnie was standing off talking to someone and Jules moved yo stand next to him and patted him on his good shoulder smiling down at his friend, "Spike it was a great event."

He pulled her into a hug, "Thanks Jules you look wonderful."

She shook her head spotting Sam, "Am glad you two finally got together and this."

Raf walked in after missing the first part, "Sorry had to serve a warrant that ran long but made it here at least."

Spike grinned at his friend and old team mate who since leaving the team had still kept in touch with all of them and was considered part of the family stating _'that just because he wasn't part of team one anymore he wouldn't forget about the ones that became his family and taught him so much'_, "Glad was wondering why didn't see you there."

Ed and sarge walked over, "Glad the whole wedding thing is over?"

"Were you when Sophie and you got married?"

"Took sometime to get use to the idea but in time will."

"Sophie really out did herself catering the whole thing guess my ma had some help in the whole thing."

Winnie finished talking to a cousin of hers and saw Spike out of the corner of her eye talking to their bosses and was about to walk over when the DJ who happened to be an old friend of his friend his college days and he started to play their song, "Time for the first dance."

Spike led her to the dance floor and after the song ended another one started once again and everyone gathered on the floor but she laid her head on his chest, "Wow, huh?"

He leaned down and kissed her, "I am so glad the whole thing is over and were married now."

She could tell something else was on his mind, "You doing okay?"

He laid his head on top of hers, "Yeah just thinking about a few things."

"Can see the wheels turning in that head of yours," she told him.

He ran a hand down her arms, "Just about everything that has led up to this and who should be here but isn't."

"Been thinking of him a lot lately? Saw the picture of your last trip in your wallet."

"Lou was the first person that told me should go for you the very first day you started working and took me sometime and he told me to go for you or he would."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Not sure why took me so long to just go out on a date with you but glad when finally did."

/*/*/*/

A while later Spike walked back into the main room after popping some more painkillers for his shoulder to see Izzy running over to him so he scooped her up and led her over to the dance floor enjoying a fun song one of the teenagers and requested to be played more a joke, "Having fun?"

She laid her head on his shoulder, "Yeah."

Winnie watched them until could tell someone was standing next to her, "Boss?"

He smirked, "You feeling okay? Looks like something is on your mind?"

She took a drink of tea, "My head is just bothering me that's all."

He walked away and came back with some Tylenol, "Sophie thought was good idea to have this around here."

Winnie's parents walked over where their new son-in-law was standing with some of his co-workers and he kissed her on the cheek, "That was a wonderful ceremony, Mike." She thought better to call him that was better than by his nickname that had since his first day on the job as patrol cop.

He smiled shaking his hand, "Seems everyone had a good idea in there somewhere to get us there."

She patted his hand, "Care for a dance with an old woman?" He lead her to the dance floor. "Sorry for my husbands manners over the last few weeks but Winnie is our only daughter and he's still getting use to the idea of her not being his little girl anymore and use to the idea of you two having a baby of your own in few months."

"Some of us are still getting use to that idea but slowly."

"Liam was born about five months after we were married so it gets use to but with lots of help and family around will be a great help. I can see why she wants to stay with your job because the way she talks about everything concerning work makes it seem like she has always felt right at home since the first day. Especially with you."

He looked at her confused, "Had no idea."

"She always said she loved the way you and the others always made her feel apart of the team and later a bit of family and how much your friendship meant to her."

After a few dances she walked off in search of her husband and Spike looked around and could see some of the kids around were getting exhausted so walked over to where Winnie was standing wrapping an arm around her waist, "Feel like some cake? Before everyone starts leaving?"

The cake was red velvet with white frosting a roses all over it. A bunch of people were gathered around where the cake was on a table as they cut the cake and he thought of something and ended up smashing the cake in her face and she rolled her eyes before doing the same thing as laughter erupted from the crowd. Sam moved so was leaning against a wall with Sadie asleep on his chest and missed as Jules walked over kissing her on the head and him on the lips, "Should get her home."

Spike looked over as Jules and Sam walked over to where he was, "Heading out of here?"

"Some of us have to work tomorrow," Sam told him. "Have some fun in Hawaii and where ever."

Spike hugged her and shook his hand, "Don't worry Sammy will be back in time to show you up in the requalifications in two weeks."

Jules rolled her eyes at the two of them, "Come on or will kill both of you," she said hugging him again. "Glad you made it here and have some fun while not around here."

He watched them say goodbye to Winnie before leaving and he could see she was exhausted and glanced at his watch as walked over, "It's well past midnight and seems that most of the guests are gone so wont mind if we get out of here. Have an early flight in the morning," they said goodbye to the remaining guests before heading to the room her folks had reserved for the night. "Hands around my neck, hold on tight." he told her, and she rolled her eyes at him, but obliged. He bent down and swept her legs out, lifting her up and carrying her over the threshold and into the room. Winnie expected him to let her down immediately inside, but he carried her to the bed, gently placing her down before turning to close the door.

She got up and reached up to take out the pins that had kept her hair up most of the day. She shook her head and all fell around her shoulders, "I can't believe-"

He stopped her with a passionate kiss, "Neither can I but we are finally."

/*/*/*/

The next morning Spike woke up to the alarm going off on his phone and once he turned it off he looked over to see his bride sound asleep on his chest and he slipped carefully off the bed grabbing some clothes from his bag he headed to the shower and as he was getting use to the warm water she slipped inside kissing back of his neck, "How long we have?"

He turned around to face her, "About two hours before need to leave for the airport."

"I love you Spike," she said as the kiss gets more heated.

He doesn't break the kiss but says, "I love you."

After making out in the shower they finally finished when the water was starting to get cool so he left the room to get her some clothes and by the time he was dressed they had a little over an hour, "Not sure about you but could use something to eat before that long flight to Hawaii."

She kissed him again, "Small restaurant downstairs that can ge-t something to eat "

/*/*/*/

They arrived at their gate and after checking in their bags he set their carry-ons along with the passports in his backpack and left in search of some coffee and found a small caf and smiled as noticed a familiar face in the line waiting for something and tapped her on the shoulder, "Nat, leaving so soon?"

Natalie Braddock turned around hugging him, "Yeah, well have a few things that need to be done at new job and Kurt you remember him?"

He recalled meeting her fiancé the night before, "Nice guy."

"Turns out seems he got offered a position on team five with you guys."

He recalled that team five was looking for new guy, "Thought saw him around the barn a few times."

"That went over well with Sam finding out but he will get over it eventually."

"Team one and five have a lot of the same shifts so that might be a good thing for the two of them to get along with each other."

Kurt walked over to the pair, "Lovely ceremony last night Spike."

They shake hands, "Congrats on making team five."

"Holleran assigned me to team one until you get back it seems to see if will work out."

This caused everyone to laugh, "I can see why Sam was annoyed but good luck if can impress Ed in the field that's most of the battle right there."

Winnie was playing with her phone and realized he had been gone a while and heard, "Flight 317 to Honolulu will be delayed another hour," her stomach growled reminding her that they hadn't got breakfast before leaving the hotel and spotted a small caf a little away but a man holding a gun to a woman's back next to her. Before she could say something the man grabbed her by the arm pointing the gun at her back causing the other woman to scream.

Spike, Natalie and Kurt run out of the place to see the man shoot the woman in the chest, "Nat, call 9-1-1," Spike said pulling out his phone hating his lack of negotiating skills as called the barn.

Sid answered the phone, "SRU this-"

"Sid it's Spike, need a team to Toronto International there's been a shooting and hostage situation."

The other man looked around spying Donna walking in the door, "Shooting at the airport and hostage situation. Spike is calling right now from there."

She shook her head, "Call team one they should be around there still."

Ed was driving back with sarge as Sid came over the comms, "9-1-1 just got several calls about a shooting at the airport and Spike is reporting hostage situation."

"Were responding," sarge told him. "Get that Sam?"

"Yeah, should we call him?"

"Were five minutes out so will be fine."

Winnie looked over her shoulder at the man whose hand was shaking with the gun and spied Spike standing off to the side talking to someone on the phone both hearing as sirens got closer and saw team one rush over to where he was standing and see the looks of surprise, "What happened?" Ed asked him.

Natalie and Kurt joined them, "Heard the gunshot and found this," Nat said. "We were inside the caf when happened."

/*/*/*/

(stick at love making scenes so skipped that part leaving it to the imagination)


	12. airport chaos continues

**thought about adding drama to the big day but didn't think of anything that could be good so came up with the ending that will conclude in the next chapter tomorrow  
**

* * *

Ed and sarge share a look before jumping into action, "Spike at least go and grab a vest from the truck."

They watched as he took off running outside, "Sam find a spot somewhere in here for sierra shot," sarge told him. "Ed your sierra two. Jules work with patrol and start clearing this place out."

Kurt looked around, "Sgt Parker I can help. Do have negotiating background."

He recognized the man from training, "Grab a headset and come with me."

Sam put a hand on his sister's shoulder, "Nat you can go wait outside in one of the truck."

She nodded and followed Kurt outside stopping next to him as rummaged through the command truck, "Stay here," he said kissing her. "This will be over soon."

Spike joined sarge who was about to talk to the man, "You going to be good Spike?" he nodded. "Sid we know the man's name?"

Jules answered, "Ran facial recognition and nothing but found the woman he shot and she gave us his name, Jayden Matthew's seems Toronto Police want to speak to him concerning a shooting he was involved in last night that resulted in a man being shot in the chest and later died of his injuries."

"Jayden, I am Sgt Gregory Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit and want to talk to you."

The man turned both of them towards him, "I know you want to arrest me for shooting that man last night but I didn't. He was holding me daughter so would make me do something."

This got their attention, "Sid see what you can find out about his daughter."

Sid answered, "She never showed up for school in last week and mother is out of the picture."

"The woman who was shot did it herself not me," he told them.

"Jules find her," Ed told her. "She still around?"

"She bullet grazed her side and refuses treatment but police are talking to her now."

"Jayden were checking her out right now but we need you to let her go."

Winnie could feel something under his shirt against her back, "They can help you," she whispered to him. "To save your daughter."

He sighed, "The men that have her are forcing me to be here and do this."

"What are they forcing you to do?"

He moved her but still had ahold of her arm so could see the bomb. "They attached it after knocking me out cold and dropping me off here. The guy is here somewhere so is Lola."

"Sid get the nearest team here right now and more cops," Ed told the man. "Greg?"

"Let's get this little girl," he told him. "Eddie the timer says have 45:02 to do something."

"He said you had that long to stop him or would blow everyone up in here."

Sam came over the comm, "Bomb squad is on the way and so is team three."

Sam and Ed joined up together to search the place as Wordy and Raf took the other side and Raf stopped in his movement, "Ed I think found them."

"Stay there and wait for us," Ed told him.

Wordy grabbed the camera from his backpack looking under the door with it, "There's a girl in there about five and only one person with her."

Ed and Sam finally stopped next to them, "Soft entry with flash and smoke grenades," Ed said. "Three...two...one...Go!"

Raf kicked the door open and threw in a smoke/flash grenade inside and easily took the gunman inside down, "Your under arrest."

The man glared at him as they hauled him away, "What does it matter everyone around him is going to be dead."

Ed jogged over to where Spike and sarge were standing, "Were not going to get anything from him but Spike may have luck with that bomb."

Spike ran back to the truck grabbing his backpack before going to where Jayden was standing, "Let her go and will get this damn thing off of you."

"You can't," Jayden yelled at him. "They will kill my little girl and all of us."

"My team over there already rescued her and she's waiting outside to see you," he nodded at Winnie who was released and moved to stand next to Ed. "Going to take a few minutes."

Jayden sighed as watched him work, "Why did they do this? I have no idea who they are or what they wanted with me."

"Sometimes people do things to others they have never met to get revenge on something that only makes sense to them."

"Lola is the only one left in my life that's right. Her mother left us years ago for some other man," he said. "Would do anything for her. You have kids?"

"One on the way," he said tinkering with some wires. "Sure she loves her dad very much."

"You sure know what you're doing there? Why no suit?"

"It looks more complicated than it actually is," he said before cutting a wire and the timer stopped. "It's defused boss."

A few bomb tech's rushed over taking the thing off him and Jayden hugged Spike before hearing a squeal as a little girl ran over throwing her arms around her father, "Daddy I was so scared and than those cops over there came in and saved me from that bad man and now can we go home?"

He kissed her on top of the head, "I am not sure but will stay with aunt Carly and her family."

Winnie was sitting in the command truck going over what happened when there was a knock at the door and Ed walked in, "Should be able to get out of here once get your statement."

She takes the offered water, "Thanks Ed."

He pat her on the shoulder, "Not best way to start honeymoon but try to have some fun."

"What's going to happen to Jayden?"

"The detectives will talk to him about last night and see what happens from there. Sure Spike is waiting for you to get out of here so can catch flight."

Sarge walked over once were out, "Next flight to Honolulu leaves in 30 minutes."

Spike frowned as he popped some pain killers for his shoulder, "Ready to get out of here to get some food unless want to wait-"

She smacked his chest and said goodbye to everyone heading towards the café, "I am starving since missed breakfast because of someone."

/*/*/*/

After getting something to eat they headed back to their gate and she slumped down in one of seats as he pulled out his tablet noticing when she laid her head on his shoulder falling asleep and he was sure she was going to sleep most of the flight after the past few days. He smirked as his phone beeped from text

[-]

_Sam: buddy am sure ready to get things started_

_Spike: you have a one track mind you know that bro_

_Sam: weirdly have heard that a few times_

_Spike: what you want?_

_Jules: don't go and join the mile high club_

_Spike: and the fun in that would be?_

_Jules and Sam: now who has a dirty mind right now?_

_Spike: shouldn't you be getting to work on something and not on your_  
_bothering me instead?_

_Jules: filling out paperwork from earlier that happened but am glad that_  
_no one actually was hurt in the end_

_Spike: she fell asleep not long ago so waiting for the flight to allow any_  
_of the passengers to board_

/*/*/*/

A week later found them back at the airport and surprised to see that Jules was waiting by baggage claim for them to get through customs and they found her standing there and Spike wrapped the arm that wasn't around Winnie around her in a hug smiling but grabbed their bags, "Thanks for meeting us here."

She handed him the keys to his Tahoe, "Needed to get away from the barn after someone decided to would be good idea to test some of the flash grenades."

He shook his head as headed outside, "One of the rookies?" she nodded. "Have to learn some way not to mess with them even if the hard way."

Winnie smirked as they got to the truck and he put the bags in the trunk the drive was in silence and once home he lifted her up bridal style before carrying her inside setting her down on the couch before he went back outside to grab the bags but when he came back to the living room she had fallen back asleep so he put some of the things they had gotten on their trip away and other things had gotten for team members and family aside as he sat down on the couch putting her head in his lap before turning on the TV low.

Winnie woke up sometime later when her phone was buzzing and picked it off the coffee table seeing a text from Leah,_ team dinner 7 Braddock's, coming?_

She yawned before texting back, _sure will be there_

Spike looked down where she was locking her phone, "Who was that?"

"That was Leah who invited us to a team dinner at Sam/Jules place at 7 tonight."

He leaned over kissing her, "Am sure they want to make sure trouble didn't follow us all the way there and see what got them."

She laid back down on her side while he put his hand on her belly, "Izzy is going to love that doll we found for her."

He could tell she was still tired so carried her up to their bedroom where she was asleep before setting her on the bed and he undressed her and slipped one of his shirts over her head thinking would be easiest thing for him to get her in as he laid down next to her soon falling asleep.

/*/*/*/

TBC


	13. sleepover fun

**thought would add some fun in here and didn't know his other kids names so came up with them  
**

* * *

Spike walked into the SRU as he sees Winnie who was sitting at her desk typing something on one of the monitors as he leans against the side of the desk he sets cup of tea next to her and she smiles at him before relaying some more information to team four who was out in the field serving a warrant. Ed pats him on the shoulder as walked into the locker room with Sam and Wordy, "So heard you guys are having a sleepover at Spike's place this weekend?" The team leader asked. "Why wasn't I invited?"

Sam and Wordy joined them, "Seems that Raf opened his mouth last weekend at dinner," Sam told him. "Now have to show them that can care for all of the kids for the weekend together."

Sarge and Ed share a look before laughing, "Good luck with that."

Spike groaned, "This is going to be a long weekend off. Raf is coming, right?"

Wordy nodded as changed his shirt and they all walk out, "Yea, checked with his CO who said he indeed had the weekend off."

Jules and Leah walked over to the desk where the guys stopped, "So where are the woman headed?" Sam asked. "Boss? Ed?"

"I am leaving to see some old friends," Ed told him. "So no help from me."

"You four are on your own," sarge told them.

Leah looked confused, "What's this all about this time?"

Winnie turned off her headset, "Raf mentioned that all kids together wasn't that hard."

"Than rest of them had to go and agree," Jules continued.

"Now Sophie, Shelley and Jules made a bet that couldn't," Wordy said. "If we last get a weekend by ourselves."

"And if we call for help or cave," Spike continued. "We lose and pay for spa getaway."

Winnie shook her head at the guys whining, "Think would be leaving them alone more than two days and three nights."

Ed grinned and pat her on the shoulder, "Sophie said you could still tag along with her if wanted to."

"No, my brother Damien is in Toronto so going to do something together," she heard something on the headset and turned it back on.

/*/*/*/

Friday night came as Spike was cooking some pizza for the night and turned out Winnie's plans had been canceled at least for another week when Damien had come down with a nasty head cold so they had made plans for another day she was off but she was going to stay home with the flu anyways. Sam was the first one there and walked in with Sadie asleep in her car seat, "Hey something smells good."

Spike smirked at his best friend, "Have to be careful Winnie came down with the flu so asleep upstairs."

Wordy had picked Raf up on the way there, "Girls remember inside voices," he warned his daughters.

Sam had set up the swing and play yard in the living room, "So where's everyone going to sleep?"

"Air beds can be setup in one of guest rooms and rest on the couch or where ever," Spike said not looking away from his cooking. "Can put movies on."

Raf put Cinderella on as Sam had put Sadie in her bouncer facing the TV, "What are you making?" Addy asked from her spot on the floor. "Looks really good."

He smirked but turned back to the food, "Making some pizza but when done you guys can help me finish."

Addy climbed into Sam's lap once he sat down on the couch, "So we staying the night or more?"

Wordy sighed, "Staying the weekend since mommy had to visit some friends and thought would be nice to have sleepover."

Ed knocked on the door and Raf answered, "Thought you weren't helping out?"

He rolled his eyes as walked in the house setting bag on the counter, "Just dropping her off and then leaving."

"Again, does anyone have faith in us?" Spike asked over his shoulder. "Not like haven't done this before."

"We know you have but," Ed answered him. "Not with sick pregnant wife upstairs that needs you, a baby with colic, teething toddler and three hyper little girls."

Carly, Nikki and Addy ran into the room hearing him, "Uncle Ed."

He hugged all three, "You going to have some fun?"

"Were having a sleepover all weekend," Nikki told him.

"Sounds like really really fun," Addy said.

He set Izzy who was asleep in the play yard, "Just if something really was wrong call."

They watched him leave, "No one has any faith in us at all," Raf said. "Think can handle all of them."

/*/*/*/

Winnie was sound sleep when she heard a crash downstairs but her head was killing her and when tried to sit up she became dizzy before rushing to the bathroom just in time to throw up and wished she had her phone so could call for someone but everyone downstairs surrounded the kitchen where Addy had dropped a vase, "I am sorry Spike."

He ran a hand over his face, "I know you are kiddo just try to be careful," he gave him a hug before running off to the other room, "Going to be a long two days."

Izzy was sitting on the floor with one of her toys when started to yawn catching Raf, "Think about time for someone to go to bed."

All three older kids looked at the adults, "Daddddddyyyyy?"

Sam and Raf turned to their friend, "The beds made?"

Spike had cleaned up the mess, "Everything is setup there already just need to do whatever. Sam same goes for you."

Raf watched them head upstairs, "Ready for all of that in a few months?"

Spike and him started clean the room, "I have a few nieces and nephews that know how to care for really little so can't be much harder."

Winnie had made it back to bed and about fell asleep before he had come in the room and tapped her arm and she smacked his hand, "Go away!"

He kissed her forehead handing for some medicine, "After this will go away."

She drank the medicine and smiled as he pulled the blanket over her, "Now go away."

He shook his head setting bottle of water next to the bed with a bucket, "Need something call will be downstairs."

They watched him walk back down, "Girls out for the night?"

"Sadie might wake up a few times during the night," Sam said.

"Put a nightlite in the room," Wordy said. "So their good to get sleep."

"Izzy and Sadie are both asleep in same room as girls."

/*/*/*/

In the morning Sam was the first one to wake up and smirked as picked up Sadie from the bassinett he brought and after getting her changed he headed downstairs to see Wordy on the couch and Raf in the armchair both passed out he made a bottle while starting the coffee. Spike was the next away noting that she was asleep still he found a pair of jeans and t-shirt before finding him in the kitchen, "What think about breakfast?"

Sam finished with the bottle and set her in the bouncer, "Eggs is usually a good thing."

"Good thinking Sammo," he said sarcastically. "Everyone can make those."

Addy walked in, "Morning uncle Spike and Sam."

Sam handed her some juice, "What we doing today?"

"Can we go to the park?"

"Let's ask dad when he wakes up and see what he says."

She nodded and walked into the living room finding the remote she turned on the TV, "Wow, Mickey Mouse this early?" Raf asked her

she sat down on the floor, "Always watch it on saturday morning."

Carly and Nikki soon joined her watching the TV as Izzy started screaming, "Raf?"

He rolled his eyes at his friends before heading upstairs getting her ready as Spike finished cooking, "Coming to make plate?"

Wordy made the plates before setting them on the table, "So what we going to do?"

"Kids are wanting to go to the park," Sam said. "Could do that?"

"How much trouble can that be."

/*/*/*/

That night aftrer getting home from the park Wordy was making dinner while rest of them were entertaining the girls but Sadie had been screaming most of the last hour without stopping since Sam had to take a call from his sister that left rest of them to try calming her down. Spike ran a hand through his hair before picking her up and rocking from side-to-side, "Shh."

After a few minutes she settled down, "Seem a natural," Sam said walking back in.

He rolled his eyes, "Your just jealous I got her to stop crying."

"Where was that magic 20 minutes ago?" Raf asked him. "Head is killing me."

Addy was laying on the couch when she rolled some and fell right off side of the couch screaming, "DADDY!"

The adults ran into the room, "Dad she rolled off the couch," Carly told him.

Sam looked at her head, "say has a mild concussion."

Wordy sighed, "Knew at least one injury was going to happen."

"This made for a long night," Spike said. "Least we know how to treat one of them."

After dinner was over and eaten the kids gathered around the table coloring as Sam had a sleeping Sadie in his arms, "Not sure why think couldn't do this."

Raf and Spike high-five, "Don't think that was the point in all of this."

Wordy was first to come to same idea, "Was a way for all of them to get together with all of us and have some fun but-"

Spike continued, "That they thought would be better to seem like a challenge for us."

"So how did the bosses get out of this?"

"We all know that they have to let us figure out things on our own eventually," Raf said. "Especially since going to be another baby soon."

"And never really have had time alone in quite a while," Sam added.

"Even if there are kids mixed in there," Spike added and grabbed a few beers passing them around.'

"Should we let them know had figured out their plans?"

They all came to the idea and answered, "NO!""Let's let them have some fun for the weekend and no idea what we know."

/*/*/*/

That night after the girls had their stories they had gathered in the living room with bunch of pillows and after making sure Izzy and Sadie were asleep snuck over to where the adults were playing some card game and all swung a pillow at someone hitting them in the side before running off giggling which caused the guys to share a look, "A sneak attack?" Sam asked.

"Should we go after them?" Spike asked laughing.

"Only seems far," Wordy answered. "Can't let them have all the fun."

Addy looked around a corner just as a pillow tapped her in the head and she spun around hitting Spike in the leg, "Spike!" Nikki spotted Sam looking around the corner from her hiding spot and rushed over hitting him three times on the back before running off. Carly peaked around from behind the couch spotting her dad and when she was about to hit him he caught her by surprise and hit her in the butt with a pillow at the same time Addy and Nikki hit him on the back all three girls run off giggling.

The girls had stopped upstairs and snuck into a room but a light turned on and Winnie yawned, "What you three doing?"

"Pillow fight with daddy and uncles," Nikki told her. "Want to play?"

"There are a few water guns in the closest but don't want to play," Winnie told them as Carly filled the guns in master bathroom and passed them around, "Have to be quiet."

The girls snuck out of the room and could hear them moving around downstairs and quietly walked down stopping by the wall and counted down to one before hopping out of hiding squirting all four of them before bursting out in fits of giggles causing the guys to look at them confused, "Where they get them?" Sam asked.

Spike looked at them, "From my closest only means."

"That Winnie told them where to find them."

After the giggling stopped they walked off to get dry and Spike found her almost asleep, "Sneaky you know."

She turned kissing him, "Why Mr Scarlatti have no idea what you're talking about."

He pecked her on the lips again, "You and me are the only ones that know they are there."

/*/*/*/

That night after putting rest of the girls to bed Addy was sitting on the couch in her father's lap watching Dragon Tales and she could tell he was ready to fall asleep when Spike sat on the floor next to her and she climbed over sitting in his lap so he wrapped arm around her and a blanket, "Comfy?"

She nodded, "My head hurts."

He handed her some kids aspirin and water, "That should help."

"So how's babycakes? Dad said she was sick."

He smirked, "Someone on another team was using her yesterday in a drill and didn't make sure clean here and when we went to use her on our drill she stopped working and we got covered in paint."

"What that suppose to happen to you?"

"In drills if don't do something sometimes we get covered in paint."

She leaned back against him, "Sounds like was real fun."


	14. another hot call and find out

**thought would add a hot call for one of the teams but don't know to much about writing oen so came up wit a short case  
**

* * *

It was an early shift for Winnie who had been working all morning with team three on a hot call and seemed that Sam had taken over team leader for team four after theirs had been injured the day before after taking a bullet to the shoulder so no one was around the barn just yet. Sam walked in spying her typing away at her computer and sets down a bag and a cup before walking off to the locker room. Winnie looked up after the door closed spying objects and after seeing her name she sipped the tea and waited for him to return, "Thanks for them Sam."

He stopped in front of her desk, "Jules thought would be good idea since would have been here a while before I got here."

She waved him off as went back to her headset and he headed to the gym to see the team there, "Unless get a call workout for a little bit than patrol."

Winnie saw them about to head out on patrol, "Suit up team four hot call. Man with a gun at Tomahawk Bank."

The ride there was quick, "Jake sierra one and Adam sierra two. Jeff you're in the truck with sarge and Craig with me," Sam told everyone. "Winnie we know anything?"

She had switched channels, "Am working on getting a name but nothing so far."

"Jeff look on video feed and see if can get a face to the man."

Sarge Daren Lucas liked how the younger man took charge and could see why he had been on team one since the first day and didn't know why the guy wasn't a team leader, "Jeff get anything can use?"

Winnie came over the comm, "There seems to be only one hostage in the place since barely had been opened when the man went inside and has been no reports of gunshots."

Sam sighed as was thinking, "Could be he wants some attention to something that's might be going on. Sarge?"

Sgt Lucas nodded for Jeff to make the call, "This is Sgt Daren Lucas with the Police Strategic Response Unit can you tell me what's going on in there?"

The man cursed something in another language and hung up as Jeff came back, "There are two gunman in there and have their pictures."

Sam looked at them, "Get ahold of Guns&Gangs and ask them about the man on the left."

"What about the other man?"

"He's Detective Roy Lane and if he's in there must mean he's undercover or something."

"Looks like there's a back door we can hit," Craig said. "Not visible to the front."

"Winnie you get anything from Roy's boss?"

She came back, "Just got off with him and he said working on busting the last member of the Carletto Gang that was either all busted or killed in a raid last month but a man by Raul Montoya wasn't there but visiting family at the time. Had sent him to picture of the man inside and has confirmed that's Montoya."

"Wanted of multiple charges," Jeff said. "Murder, drugs, extortion and armed robbery."

"Were going in hard but remember we have a man inside," Sam reminded them. "Let's go in and get them."

Roy turned his head a heard something but Montoya didn't and noticed movement from the back area and motioned for the hostage to take cover just as a flash bang was thrown in front of them and Montoya ran over grabbing the young woman and before he could shoot Roy shot him in the shoulder knocking him out but the other man didn't see who shot him. Sam rushed over as his team secured the gunman first checking on the woman and then him, "All good?"

Roy pat him on the back as headed outside, "Nice going there but team leader? About time."

Both of them laughed, "Temporarily for now and a long story but you have to deal with SIU but see you at the barn."

/*/*/*/

Winnie was still working with team three on a call when team four came back and Sam made sure to drop the cup of tea he had bought on her desk before ushering rest of them into the war room to go over briefing that had happened but could tell something was bothering them, "What are you thinking?"

"Seems that you went easy on that guy," Craig said. "Back there."

"Mean you didn't say anything after found out he was there," Jeff said.

"Once it was confirmed he was working undercover we had to make sure that his cover wasn't going to be blown and get him possibly killed."

Ed and sarge walked into the main part of the SRU seeing the team in what looked to be a heated argument as walked over to the desk, "Everything okay in there?"

She turned off her headset, "Gunman at a bank and Roy was undercover and used flash bang gunman was shot but no one else."

"So what's all of that about?" sarge asked.

She shrugged, "Not sure but Roy was the one that fired his weapon."

"If they need something he will talk Greg," Ed called out as they headed for the locker room."Thanks for the heads up Winnie."

Spike and Jules walked in at the same time and he stopped at her desk spying the cup, "Should I be concerned?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Just Sam's way of saying good job."

"Ed said if no calls can get off early and make appointment."

"That sounds like a good thing for you for once."

He looked around before pecking her on the lips, "Only if want to find out what going to have."

/*/*/*/

Rest of the day was quiet after team three had come back from their call and team four went out on patrol leaving team one to do some training. After her shift was supposed to be over Winnie was still working since her relief Sid was late once again and so she had to wait until he got there before could go home. Spike was the last one from team one to get back from patrol and noticed that Winnie was still sitting there and he leaned against the wall by the desk and they could make the appointment, "Ready to go?"

She smirked as saw Sid running in, "Sorry I am late ran into traffic."

Winnie nodded as she signed off her computer and headed for the locker room and came back out, "Ready to get out of here?"

He followed her to his SUV and intertwined their fingers until they got to doctor's office where headed inside, "Good evening appointment?"

She smirked, "Scarlatti to see Dr Crank."

The woman handed her a clipboard, "You can head to room three and will see you in a moment."

He followed her to the room and helped her sit up on the table, "To bad that you have to work tomorrow could do something."

There was a knock at the door and Dr Crank walked in, "Mrs Scarlatti good to see you again," a nurse came in and checked her vitals. "Nice to see that you brought your husband this time."

The nurse handed him the test results, "Well just got off work so was my ride home."

The doctor looked over her results, "Your blood pressure is a little high but after the bout of injuries understandable. You still want to know sex of the baby?" they nodded as nurse rolled in the ultrasound machine. "This maybe a little cold."

She smirked as the gel was squirted on her belly and he moved the wand around, "Should be good to work until 36 weeks unless your blood pressure goes up some more than may have to look into cutting your hours or even bed rest but will get to that if comes to that but everything looks good," he points to the screen. "Looks like is...a boy."

They watched as he printed some pictures for them, "If something comes up let me know or see oyu in few weeks."

The ride home was in silence and she had fallen asleep so he tried to wake her but nothing so carried her inside where set on the couch but he uploaded the pictures to his computer and sent them around to their family that was away and decided to wait and tell rest of the team. He could tell she was exhausted and let her sleep and soon also fell asleep on the couch.

/*/*/*/

The next day Spike and Winnie had the same shift which meant he had to make some breakfast for them while she took a shower before he made some breakfast before they left. Ed and Greg walked into the main part of the SRU seeing that Winnie was sitting there talking to someone on a headset and headed into the locker room where Spike was opening his locker, "Morning Spike."

Spike opened his locker whole way, "Morning boss and Ed."

Ed spied a new picture, "So that's what the two of you were talking about yesterday."

Sarge looked at the picture, "So what did the two of you find out?"

Spike handed them the sonogram, "Going to be a boy...and need to watch her blood pressure."

"Am really happy for both of you," Ed said clapping him on the shoulder. "Going to have some much more fun with one."

"Think would be better off with a girl," Sam said walking in.

The group was laughing as walked out of the locker room so Leah and Jules joined the conversation, "What are you going on about?"

They stopped at the desk, "That their having a boy," Ed told the girls.

"I think would be better off with a girl," Leah and Sam both said.

"What makes you think that?" Spike asked.

"Wouldn't have so much fun teaching her science and computer stuff," Sam said.

Ed laughed but Winnie continued, "He still does that with Addy."

Wordy walked over, "She still likes to do the Mentos and soda trick for her friends."

"Or the baking soda rocket trick."

Spike threw his arms up in frustration, "You guys are so impossible to please sometimes."

Winnie rolled her eyes at them, "You all are crazy when have nothing to do."

Winnie sighed and suggested, "How about we do some training with the two teams while no calls?"

Spike rubbed his hands together, "Good thinking there Win."

Jules nodded at her, "She just wants us to go away so she can get some work done."

Leah high-fives the girls both, "And can't with hunky over there making faces at her all day."


	15. babycake and babysitting issues

_this has them texting each other and a little fun_

* * *

Sam: thought would have been in there looking at babycakes

Spike: what are you talking about Sammo?

Sam: I was walking by the room where is stored and heard some noises coming from  
there make sound like grounding against something

Spike: thanks for telling me but will check up

Sam: think someone messed with her or what?

Spike: think used her and did something to mess her up

_/*/*/*/_

Jules: you have any idea where Spike ran off to?

Sam: told him babycakes sounded sick

Jules: did you do something to her?

Sam: after the last time someone on team five used her and brought her back  
with dent and made him fix it- _hell no_

Jules: what has him so worked up then?

Sam: have no idea but she has been his baby for years and no one else barely  
uses her other than training drills than us

Jules: he has always been picky about who touches her

Sam: not sure want to be around him if someone messed with her again

Jules: I think coffee somewhere other than here sounds good

/*/*/*/

Sarge: Eddie, why was Spike just cursing in Italian?

Ed: how am I supposed to know that Greg?

Sarge: you were the last person to talk to him before he went somewhere and  
now can hear him cursing

Ed: I will go and find out

Sarge: see if can get him to shut up before someone complains

/*/*/*/

Ed: any idea where Spike went to?

Winnie: sorry he was here before I got to work, why?

Ed: sarge told me he could hear him yelling something in Italian

Winnie: didn't know that was him but sounded like was pissed

Ed: any idea what was working on this morning?

Winnie: just asked Sam and he said something about babycakes

Ed: never good if someone messed with her

Winnie: think someone on team two used her on training last night

Ed: and might have done something wrong messing something up

/*/*/*/

Sarge: Spike?

Sarge: Spike?

Sarge: SPIKE!

Spike: need something boss? or yelling in a text normal?

Sarge: quite a few of us are starting to wonder why your cursing in what sounds like  
Italian and not all to happy about something

Spike: someone has messed with babycakes and now wont turn on

Sarge: just work on her until done or get a call

Spike: was already planing on doing that but okay sarge

Sarge: don't make me regret doing that Michelangelo

/*/*/*/

Winnie: are you almost done with her?

Spike: I am still working out some kinks from her system but what's up?

Winnie: someone is messing with the computer systems and not their going  
haywire and locked me out

Spike: isn't that what tech support is for?

Winnie: yes but that would mean dealing with the idiots

Spike: if they can't figure it out let me know

/*/*/*/

Wordy: how long has he been working on babycakes?

Leah: at least two days that I know of

Wordy: has he gotten anywhere?

Leah: everyone once in a while have gotten him away long enough to come and work  
at Hot Call but that's about it

Wordy: who was the last team to use her?

Leah: am sure it was either team two or three for some training but that was when we  
all had the weekend off

Leah: what's making him so protective of her?

Wordy: he was part of the team that helped design babycakes and since then he gets  
a bit crazy when someone uses her and leaves him to fix her

/*/*/*/

Ed: Spike

Ed: Spike

Ed: Spike

Ed: SPIKE!

Spike: yes Eddie you wanted something?

Ed: getting anywhere with her?

Spike: just about figured out the issue and turns out that someone had changed a few  
of her settings and need to adjust them

Ed: going to be done today?

Spike: am sure but why? miss me?

Ed: just that have some training that need both of you for

Spike: give me about an hour and will be good to go

Ed: good because Holleran has been wanting to make sure was fixed and why

/*/*/*/

Sam: whatever has him so busy with babycakes is big

Wordy: what makes you say that?

Jules: he always has tunnel vision when working on her

Sam: he turned down an offer to work on the computer systems all day meaning had to work  
in the same area with a certain dispatcher all afternoon

Jules: wow, he must be really distracted with fixing her

Sam: haven't gotten him away from tinkering except to work on a Hot Call?

Wordy: your on team four and still know that?

Sam: people talk around here you know?

Jules: other words Sid and Pete has been going on about it

/*/*/*/

Donna: you wanted to talk to me Spike?

Spike: yes but why in text?

Donna: am out with Hank so make this quick

Spike: who was the one that used babycakes in training the other day?

Donna: Jimmy used her like always, why?

Spike: just need to figure out what he had done and maybe fix her

Donna: was working when we finished

Spike: by morning was making noise and has stopped working for last three days

Donna: talk to him and see what can figure out he's running the team tonight since  
its my day off tonight

Spike: will do and try to have some fun

Donna: get your mind out of the gutter Mike

Spike: if you think my mind is there means yours is already there

/*/*/*/

Wordy: you getting anywhere with the tinkering?

Spike: am almost there since figured out that Jimmy was the last one to use her  
the night before had stopped working

Wordy: well, between the two of you should get working but what's up?

Spike: you're the one that texted me so you need something?

Wordy: the girls have been asking when you are coming back over something  
about promising to show them a video game

Spike: sure, have this new action game that helped design that is supposed to  
help them with getting use to using computer

Wordy: maybe can spend a few hours with you and can do that?

Spike: are you asking me to babysit?

Wordy: they suggested it and you owe me from last weeks basketball game that  
you lost and that was the deal

Spike: I have night off tonight so let me ask Winnie and get back to you

/*/*/*/

Winnie: so hear that have something to ask me

Spike: you would think he would give me time to ask

Winnie: so what are you two conspiring to do this time?

Spike: Wordy beat me at a basketball game last week and now owe him a night of  
babysitting and wanted to see if could do it tonight

Winnie: you know it's their anniversary?

Spike: figured had to be something if wanted me to at last-minute

Winnie: wouldn't mind having them over but you finish?

Spike: yeah, Jimmy and me have finally found out what's wrong with her but at  
least we know what's going on

Winnie: so how long until your done?

Spike: in time to take you out to lunch if can get away

Winnie: uhm...think can find the time

/*/*/*/

Winnie: think should have not allowed them to come over

Wordy: what happened this time?

Winnie: Spike alone with three kids that have had tons of soda all in the same  
room and doing science experiments

Wordy: sorry about that but can come get them

Winnie: no their having a blast so might as well let them spend the night

Wordy: if you change your mind let me know

Winnie: think will kill him if keeps that up or throw him in the river

/*/*/*/

**TBC**


	16. sugar rush and meeting Tyson

**this is a little bit more fun from the night with Spike and the girls and what happens after one night alone **

* * *

Addy: DADDY! DADDY!

Wordy: kiddo why are you texting me like that?

Nikki: becausewehavehadsomuchsugarreallyhyper

Addy: LOADS AND LOADS OF SODA

Wordy: I am going to kill uncle Spike

Addy: NO

Nikki: noyoucantkilluncleSpikelovehimtomuch

Wordy: not sure how aunt Winnie is dealing with all of you

Nikki: auntWinniegaveupandkickedhimtothecouchtonight

Addy: AUNT WINNIE WANTS TO KILL UNCLE SPIKE

Wordy: wouldn't blame her after just you two but you three need to work off some  
of that sugar rush and get to bed

/*/*/*/

Wordy: how did you let them have so much sugar?

Spike: I left them alone with Tyson for maybe 10 minutes and came back to that  
so guess he let them have it all

Wordy: who in the hell is that?

Spike: he's this puppy that got and kids love him

Wordy: when did the two of you get a dog?

Spike: can't really remember but recently for sure and he must have not been  
paying attention to them and got them the soda

Wordy: if they go to school like that in the morning going to kill you

Spike: don't worry about it they will be just fine in the morning for school

Wordy: if your dead in the morning wont blame Winnie for killing you

Spike: think really should be offended by that but not

/*/*/*/

Winnie: you have any idea what would help kill a sugar rush?

Ed: what kind are we talking about?

Winnie: Spike and the girls are all hopped up on one from grape soda

Sarge: how did that happen?

Winnie: I was out with some friends and came home to the girls that way all  
on grape soda but not sure what happened

Ed: Wordy said something about a puppy?

Winnie: came home and seems that he had rescued a Siberian Husky puppy  
but no idea why even

Sarge: having them run around a ton of times until they turn out used to work  
for my folks when was little

Ed: same for mine and worked for Clark

Sarge: would be a good idea to have Spike do the same thing

/*/*/*/

Leah: why did I see Spike running to work it seemed?

Winnie: because he's trying to work off his sugar rush from last night

Jules: but that doesn't explain why he was holding a puppy

Winnie: that's because in his hyper stage he had gone out and somehow come  
home with one also

Leah: am sure never going to hear the end of that

Jules: what does he have to say?

Winnie: the girls and him were still asleep when left for work this morning

Leah: you didn't make him run it off last night? use to work for me

Jules: made Sam do that a while ago and he ran until he was to exhausted to  
move anymore and passed out cold

Winnie: tried that but that worked fine for the girls but he just ran for a little  
bit before passing out but seemed didn't do anything for him because he had  
sent text to me that made no sense

/*/*/*/

Winnie: Spike

Winnie: Spike

Winnie: Spike

Winnie: MICHELANGELO SCARLATTI!

Spike: is something bothering you sweetheart?

Winnie: wanted to know why you got a puppy last night?

Spike: I ran into him on the street and after checking with a vet and made sure  
he didn't have a chip brought him home

Winnie: why were you running to work?

Spike: my SUV didn't want to start this morning and you had already left for work  
and we don't live that far from work

Winnie: not sure why had to bring him to work

Spike: can't leave him home alone not without anything to keep him busy

Winnie: am sure Ed and sarge are happy about that

Spike: Tyson is a good boy and someone will watch him if get a call out

Winnie: but he left you something at my desk that needs to be cleaned up- _now_

/*/*/*/

Ed: Greg what's with the dog?

Sarge: I have no idea but should ask Sam?

Sam: why ask me?

Sarge: because was seen chasing you around the locker room

Sam: he was here when got here this morning so don't look at me but has been  
hanging around Winnie's desk and Spike too

Ed: will make a point to ask him

/*/*/*/

Ed: what's with the damn dog Spike?

Spike: Tyson is my new puppy and couldn't leave him alone for the day by himself  
and got Jake to take him outside for me

Sarge: the guy from team five that's injured?

Spike: yea, he loves dogs and offered since he has nothing else to do

Ed: why is he even here and not at home?

Spike: because I didn't get everything for him to keep him out of trouble so Winnie  
doesn't kill both of us and he girls love him

Ed: what did Winnie have to say about him?

Spike: right now really haven't talked about him but sure will love him

/*/*/*/

Jules: you happy about the dog?

Winnie: no nut he sprung him on my so will have to see

Shelley: the girls came home and couldn't stop talking about him this morning

Jules: so heard they had sugar rush?

Shelley: by the time they were dropped off this morning all they had been a bad  
headache and that was it

Jules: looks like Spike still is fighting a headache

Winnie: would say that but now has the puppy here with him and for some reason  
thought would be good idea to leave him with me

Jules: what don't like dogs?

Winnie: I grew up with two of them just not liking being sprung on me and one that  
keeps making messes by my desk

/*/*/*/

Ed: Spike think you need to find somewhere to put Tyson for rest of the shift that's  
not inside the barn

Spike: how come? Tyson is so cool

Ed: because he wont stop yipping and following some of us around

Spike: but Eddie he wants to be friendly and someone to notice him

Ed: and what about him making messes around the place?

Spike: okay, will have Jake run him back to the house and leave him in the backyard  
until one of us are off shift

Ed: better make it quick because have to help figure out what's with the computer  
glitch in the systems around here

Spike: thought that would have fixed that days ago

Ed: they did but happened once again

Spike: hehe...think can do that

Ed: don't make me regret letting you do this and make me separate the two of  
you for the next few days

Spike: have no idea what you are thinking Eddie

Ed: you know what I mean

Spike: if your mind is going there maybe should have it examined

/*/*/*/

TBC


	17. Tyson stays and Spike leaves?

**thought would add something special about the reason Spike would get the dog and came up with this chapter**

* * *

Winnie was sitting at her desk and watched as a Siberian Husky puppy ran around the lobby part of the SRU chasing around anyone that walked past. She wasn't sure why Spike had even gotten the dog but was sure that he had some plan in that sugar rush state of mind. Ed walked over with the puppy in his arms plopping him down in her lap, "Think can control him?"

She sighed petting him, "The dog or Spike?"

He pat her on the shoulder, "One is a lot easier than the other."

Sam walked over and Tyson barked at him, "Someone really likes you."

Winnie turned back to her headset and stood up handing him off to Sam before walking away to find a file and she was surprised to see that Sam and sarge were standing at her desk by the time she had come back to her desk and smiled at the cup of coffee that was sitting on her desk with a sticky note **_sorry about Tyson _**she took a sip of her favorite tea, "Don't you have something to do?"

Jules and Leah walked past heading for the gym, "Other words she can't focus with all of you around."

They all headed for the gym to workout, "So how was working with the other team for the last two weeks?"

Spike stopped wrestling with Jimmy on the mat, "That had to be fun?"

"Wouldn't talk Spike you have some training to do with some of the tech's on different teams for the next few days," Ed reminded him.

He raised an eyebrow, "A week playing with the thing that love," he glanced to see Winnie didn't hear him. "You know what I mean and play with babycakes should be fun."

"Think that she should be worried about losing him to her?" Leah asked.

"Hear anything more about sarge and his injury?" Wordy asked.

Sarge had taken a bullet to the thigh a week ago while out on a hot call, Ed shook his head, "So far they are thinking that he might not be coming back."

"So that's why we can't seem to give Leah the slip," Spike joked and she punched his shoulder. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Oh, how will we deal without you around here to keep us company?" Sam asked.

"What about if need me to disarm something?"

Ed looked over from his bike, "We will have Sam and Leah that can disarm them just fine if anything big can call you."

/*/*/*/

Around lunchtime, Spike was getting ready to leave for the training and stopped by her desk and leaned over the front waiting for her to notice he was there and she finally locked eyes with him and handed him Tyson before turning off her headset and smirking, "Yes, Mr Scarlatti?"

He knew never good thing when said his name like that, "Came to take you to lunch before leave. You free?"

She looked over at Pete who nodded, "Think can get away for a little while at least."

The ride to the SRU favorite café down the road from the barn, "Not going to be the same at work with you gone for a week."

He took ahold of her hand smirking, "Trying to tell me how much going to miss me?"

She smacked his hand as the waitress brought their food, "Always miss you when not around me."

They finished eating, "I don't like not being around right now but something that need to do."

"So going to tell me why you ended up getting a puppy?"

"We both had dogs when we were growing up and think that every kid should have the chance at having a dog. Plus, by the time he gets here Tyson will be trained and can send him to obedient school or whatever to make sure he's save to be around babies and older kids."

She sighed and thought a minute, "Can we send you to obedient school?"

He rolled his eyes at her joke as he paid for the meal but instead of heading back to work they walked over to the park where could see the sunrise, "Can't believe in just a few weeks will be parents."

He wrapped his arms around her waist putting his head on top of her head, "Hard to believe that we met four years ago today."

She kissed him, "Think fell for you that first time saw you at the barn."

He laughed, "Lou could tell that first day that I was denying that even had feelings for you and Leah the first time was on the team bugged me endlessly to ask you out and that's when you turned me down. She told me to keep bugging you and maybe would eventually wear you done and get one chance."

"And after turning you down thought about taking you up on that offer but knew you never give up on something that really want so figured would make you work for that first date."

He shook his head and kissed her once again, "To think never would have thought four years ago would be married and ready to be parents in four months."

She led him back to the cafe so could get him some coffee but she sat down, "Not sure you can stay out of trouble away from rest of the team."

He grabbed them both some tea and coffee heading back to his SUV opening the door for her, "I think can handle a week but sure the team will have some fun without me there."

"Think about it Sam has gotten pretty good at disarming them and if something he can't handle can call in someone from another team."

/*/*/*/

Spike had been gone a few days and for some reason seemed that crime had seemed to stop except small calls they mostly did patrols or warrants. Winnie was sitting at her desk reading a pregnancy book that Ed had given her that morning from Sophie and she was even bored. Sam and Leah were competing with each other with dismantling weapons and putting them back together. Ed walked over deciding to take her out to lunch which she thought was just a reason to get away from Sam&Jules&Leah&Wordy competing while sarge was doing paperwork. Winnie looked up as he stopped in front of her desk, "Need something Ed?"

"Thought would be nice and take you to lunch," he said as sarge walked over. "Want to come with Greg?"

The other man looked to where could hear the others, "If means getting away from the other kids who seem to be in their own world than yes."

Winnie left a note incase the team came looking and hopped in Ed's car heading to the café not far, "Seems that it's a good thing this place never closes."

Both men laugh, "Think SRU are solely responsible for keeping these guys in business," Ed said. "That's what a lot of us think."

Sarge smirked at his friend as they ordered something before finding a table, "So you about ready for the baby to get here?"

She rubbed her belly where he was kicking, "Seems that getting harder to fall asleep without something to fall asleep against."

"You mean your human pillow?" Ed asked and they all laughed. "Sophie was the same way when having both Clark and Izzy and sure Jules may not admit it but the same thing."

She couldn't help but smile, "When working and he's out on a hot call doesn't help with my nerves but for some reason he starts humming and does something for sure."

"I have been wondering why he has seemed to pick up that habit while working."

"Think he noticed had seemed to calm him down while alone one night but doesn't tell me why."


	18. team bonding: shooting competition

**thought would add something special about the reason Spike would get the dog and came up with this chapter**

* * *

Spike was due back sometime that night and if in time Holleran had assigned him to work that night if made it back in time. There had a slow run of hot calls so most of the shifts were spent running drills, training, working out or warrants. Winnie walked back to her desk listening to someone on team three that were out on warrant as dropped a few files down in from of the sarge and headed back to her desk. Leah waited until she was finished to stop in front of the desk having an idea to get her away from the desk, "Hey, up to do something while not listening to them?"

She looked up at her friend turning off the headset, "Sure what you thinking?"

"I am ready to kill the guys if have to keep watching them kick each others asses on the mat so thought would do some target practice."

Winnie set her headset back on her desk, "Go ahead can handle things here," Sid told her. "If need your help will come and find you."

Jules followed them to the shooting range as each grabbed a gun and some earplugs as all stepped up and didn't notice that rest of the team had followed them to watch but when done they had brought the paper targets back to them all smirking at their results, "Think should let them have some fun?" Jules asked. "Let them do something?"

Raf was first one to speak when they walked into the shooting range, "Having fun in here without us?"

"Think they're bored and want to make this a competition?" Leah asked.

"Could work at making this some fun with teams," Raf suggested. "Men vs. woman."

Sarge and Ed joined them, "Ruining the girls fun?"

"Yes!" Jules, Winnie and Leah said at the same time.

"Just trying to stop us from dying of boredom," Wordy suggested. "And can make it fun for all of us."

Ed sighed, "Just don't shoot or hurt or kill anyone this time."

"I will stay and make sure don't cheat," sarge said thinking would be fun in the end. "Someone has to watch the _kids_."

"So how we going to do this?" Leah asked. "What we doing?"

"Are we going to do this all together?" Raf asked. "Or just in teams?"

"In pairs of two's and then whoever is best of them continues to next round and then in the end see who's the better shot."

**First round:**

_Jules beat Raf; Sam beat Leah; Winnie beat Wordy; Donna beat Jimmy_

**Second round: **

_Sam beat Donna; Winnie beat Jules_

By the time Winnie had actually beat Jules everyone had forgotten Jules was the one that fired a weapon more often. Winnie smirked as seemed that a lot of SRU had gathered around the shooting range to watch and see who would win and knew there had to be a bet going around, "Your enjoying this way to much Jules," Sam told his wife.

Jules elbowed him in the arm, "Have no idea what you're talking about Sammy."

Donna was leaning against the wall, "Not sure he will be happy when she actually beats him."

"And what makes you think she will?" Raf asked.

Leah smacked his arm, "How about put money where your mouth is?"

"$20 says that Sam loses," Jules and Leah said.

"$20 says that Winnie loses," Raf and Wordy said.

They turned to face Ed and sarge, "I am staying out of this," they both said at the same time.

Donna shook her head, "I am with Leah and Jules on this for sure."

Jimmy sighed and thought a moment, "Am going to with Raf and Wordy."

Spike had come back from putting babycakes away and saw the crowd, "What's going on over there?"

Ed turned to face him smirking, "Team one bored and started competition to see who could shoot better. Now down to Winnie and Sam."

He couldn't help but laugh at the thought, "You guys are taping the whole thing, right?"

"Yep, sarge has taped the whole thing since the beginning but should we go and watch Sam lose."

They shot at the same time and brought the targets back to them, "So the winner is?" Leah asked waiting for them to turn around.

Sam looked at her target seeing she had actually beat him with all her shots in the X spot and he had all but one the same, "Nice shooting."

Spike watched as everyone was surprised he had lost, "Wow, bet didn't see that one coming?"

Everyone was laughing at the results, "Would think she shot a gun more than a few times since joining the force."

Winnie excepted the hug from Sam, "Guess the drinks are on Sam?" Spike asked joining the team. "At the Goose tomorrow?"

Sam rolled his eyes at him, "Sure we all have the night off tomorrow so will buy a round but another one for you when actually can drink again."

Winnie turned around as he pulled her in for a kiss, "Nice shooting there. Think you knocked his ego down a peg or two for sure."

She thought a moment as Leah smirked, "Think since Spike missed this he can see if beat her," everyone laughed. "Last time the same thing happened but was interrupted with a hot call."

Winnie shrugged, "Sounds fine to me."

Spike took a pair or headphones and goggles as they both stepped up to the counter and hitting their targets but she had beat him by the same as Sam, "Just kicking everyone's asses tonight," Jules said and gave her a hug and rest of the team did the same thing. "Think wont be forgetting about this anytime soon."

Ed and sarge smirked as Winnie handed the gun back to Sam who put it away, "Nice shooting back there Winnie."

She walked to the breakroom and grabbed a bottle of water, "Thanks was a bit of fun beating Sam for sure."

"It's not often that someone other than Jules gets the chance to beat him in anything concerning weapons like this."


	19. meet baby Scarlatti

**okay didn't have a clue where to go next so thought would go for one shots all over now  
**

* * *

Winnie was now 36 weeks pregnant and it was her last day of work before she left for maternity leave and shocked how fast time had flown by. While they had a slow down in work she had decided would go and get something to eat and after Sid told her it was okay she headed to a small café not far from the barn and was standing in line as the woman in the line next to her smiled as watched rest a hand on her belly were felt the baby kicking under her hand, "Pretty close?"

"Yeah, 36 weeks today," she said but yawned. "Seems like never going to be over."

"Let me guess this is number one?" she nodded. "I have three kids at home and just had first son two days ago. I have seen you around the SRU? I am Rachael."

"I am Winnie and yeah, today is my last day there actually as a dispatcher. I have seen you there a few times."

"That would be because Troy on team four is my husband."

Both laugh, "Spike on team one is my husband."

A man in his late 20's walked into the café but Winnie could tell something was wrong with his demeanor and didn't miss the bulge in the back of his jeans covered by jacket but she was glad that had decided to wear one of Spike's hoodie that was to big on her but covered up her uniform. She pulled out her phone just as the man pulled out an automatic weapon, "Nobody move," he fired into the ceiling. "If you do what the hell I say no one will be hurt and get out of here real soon."

Sid took a call and then announced, "Team one hot call. Shots fired at Golden Griddle."

The ride there was short and the team gathered around the command truck, "Sam your sierra one. Ed sierra two. Spike you're in the truck with me. Leah you talk to some of the witnesses and see if can find out what was going on right before the shooting happened. Jules need you in the truck with me," sarge barked off orders.

The phone inside the bank rang and another man drew his weapon and answered, "What?"

"This is Sgt Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit and wanted to make sure everyone in there was okay?" He told the man.

"Everyone is fine for now Parker but need some time to think," he said and slammed the phone back down. "Where the hell is Rivera?"

Winnie hid her phone as he went around collecting everyone else but texted Spike, **_10-33; 2-18 Golden Griddle_**

Spike pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw the text which sent a shiver down his spine, _**hang in there were outside**_

She took a deep breath and sighed as got a kicked to the ribs and send text back, _**tell Troy from T4 **_

Sarge looked over when heard him gasp, "Spike something wrong?"

He released his breath, "Winnie sent me a text from inside the café were at right now."

He put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Are you going to be okay doing this?"

Spike sent a text to his old team-mate that's not sergeant of team four, "Boss I am fine doing this but seems Troy's wife is there to."

Winnie sighed as didn't miss the annoying Braxton hicks, "Who the hell is he looking for?"

A woman sitting next to them on the ground answered, "Rivera is the owner of this café and not here today for some reason."

Winnie pulled out her phone and sent off a text, _**came looking for the owner Rivera**_

She said and one of the men pulled her up by her arm and towards the phone, "Tell that sergeant out there we want to see Alfredo Rivera," he told her.

Sarge answered his end of the phone, "This is Sgt Parker."

"They want to see Alfredo Rivera in," she told him and listened to him some more. "In the next hour or start killing hostages."

He was glad to hear her, "Just answer yes or no," she made a noise. "Can they hear you?'

She sighed, "Yes."

"Can they hear me?"

"No."

That seemed to be a good thing, "Were going to get you out of there but they have handguns?"

"No but they have are adiment about automatically killing people if not here in that time."

He knew that meant automatic guns, "Troy is on his way here but try to remain calm for both of you."

The man snatched the phone from her and pushed her to the ground but she braced herself but sprained her wrist, "Damn it.

Rachael and another man helped her sit up, "You okay?"

"Yeah just sprained my wrist so hurts like hell."

Spike was clicking away at the monitor and finally pulled up the surveillance video as she fell, "Win-"

sarge and Jules stood next to him, "At least now we have eyes in there for now. Can we see if get a way inside there?"

There was a knock at the door of the truck and Troy walked in, "Find out anything? Rachael inside there?"

Spike was scanning the feed seeing both woman, "She's inside there but Winnie is too."

The other man patted him on the shoulder, "You know get them out of there safe-and-sound."

"What we know about Rivera?" sarge asked.

Sid answered, "He's being investigated in relation to several murdered across Ontario and we have a name on the gunman."

Sam had cut through the door with a torch, "Were all set back here."

sarge nodded, "Alright get inside and wait until find an away to take them down."

Winnie looked around and saw Sam who smirked at her, "When something starts everyone duck."

The two guys were starting to pace and one grabbed Winnie by the arm pulling her to him just as Sam and the SWAT team members walked out making their presence known, "Police drop the guns," both men turn to point the guns at the cops but Winnie elbows the man holding her in the ribs causing him to lose his grip on the gun and she punched him in the face at same time ducking as the man next to her fired at someone but unfortunately close to her head leaving her ears ringing. She didn't notice as someone guided her outside until sat down on a gurney and Sam was letting go of her arm, "You okay?"

She closed her eyes from the headache and waited a moment before answering, "My wrist is hurting and ears ringing but okay."

Spike and sarge walked over one handing her some water making sure their headsets were off, "Sweetheart you alright?"

She leaned her head on Spike's arm who was next to her as paramedic wrapped her wrist and put a brace on it, "Will hurt for sometime but should se your normal doctor."

/*/*/*/

Back at the barn Winnie walked into the conference room and sat down in a chair as team one followed her along with Rachael who had been worried about her new friend and didn't miss the distant look in her eyes as got up and headed for the locker rooms so she followed, "We don't live far from each other just down the block so maybe can do something sometime."

Winnie grabbed bottle of Tylenol and took with some water, "I would like that."

"I should get going home to the kids but you want a ride? They said something about needing to serve a warrant before shift ends."

Jules and Leah walked in, "Bosses are wanting to know if want to wait around here or need a ride?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I will wait not sure want to be home alone right now."

Spike walked in as they walked out, "So you staying around here? All we have to do is a warrant and then can head home."

She took his offered hand to stand up, "I don't want to be alone right now and so will wait around here for you to be done."

They walked out of the room seeing team one was waiting, "Ready to go?" Ed asked.

/*/*/*/

Winnie had woke up to feeling something pop and hear something dripping that sounded a lot like water and she looked down to see that there was a puddle of water on and under her chair along with her pants were soaking wet and finally hit her that water had just broke and she was in labor, "Damn it." She carefully stood up as the janitor happened to walk over, "Something need help with?" he saw the puddle and was confused about where it came from. "What's with the water?"

She took a deep breath, "My water just broke."

He was shocked how calm she was, "Don't you think that need to head to the hospital than?"

"Labor just started so can wait a little bit until they come back," she said slowly standing up and grabbed her now wet phone which he dried off before handing it back to her. She headed for the locker room and heard something over the headset that she had snagged when the team left. "Winnie you with us?" Ed asked her.

She sat down, "Yeah, am here."

"We should be back there in about an hour."

"Once get back and get statement can get out of there for the night," sarge told them. "Okay kids."

She shook her head as turned off the headset and dialed Spike who answered, "Hey Winnie, everything okay?" He asked wondering why she was calling. "What? When?" he shouted forgetting that he had never turned off the headset he was wearing as for most of the team.

"What happened?" sarge asked since was riding with him.

"She said that her water just broke," he told them and didn't miss the gasps that could hear in his ear. "Boss?"

"Going as fast as we can," he told him as started to go over the speed limit.

Winnie looked at her phone as got a text from Jules, going to be okay just sit down

"Were going as fast as we can but sit down somewhere."

Jules sent her a text, **_should take a shower might be a few days before get to take another one _**Winnie figured would be a good idea to take that suggestion and was glad she had a set of clean clothes in her locker so that could have something to change into to go somewhere in.

/ */*/*/

Sarge and Spike was the first ones back and he was out of the truck before he even had the vehicle in parked and raced inside to find Sid sitting at the desk but instead of saying something he pointed to the locker room where Winnie had headed off to a while ago. He opened the door to find her sitting on one of the benches, "How you doing?"

She turned around frowning, "Nothing really but few contraction but water broke right after talked to the bosses and then called you."

They got get her dressed in pair of sweatpants and a big shirt and he kissed her, "Ready to go and have a baby?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Don't think we really have a choice at this moment."

He helped her stand up, "Jules is going grab the bag from the house and meet us there."

Rest of team one and team three were waiting at the desk, "Leah is going to drive you to the hospital with a police escort all the way there."

/*/*/*/

After 26 hours of labor, most of the team had gone home to their own families until they heard some news which Spike felt the need to update them pretty much every hour on what was happening. After their son was born he watched as the nurses cleaned their newborn son was cleaned up and after they had been set up in a new room he had sent a text to everyone on the team that were in the waiting room and told them that could come back to the room, "Ready for some visitors?"

She nodded as saw her husband holding their son who was asleep, "Am sure can't really hold them back so better now than later."

there was a knock on the door as rest of the team walked into the room and gathered around them, "Wow, he looks like you," Leah said to Spike.

"With Winnie's eyes though," Sam said.

Ed smirked, "So what's his name?" He asked the question they had been wondering for months. "Going to spill his name?"

Winnie and Spike share a look, "Tell them before go nuts," she told him. "Well more."

Everyone started to laugh as she yawned and fell asleep, "His name is Dominic Lewis Thomas. After both of our dad's and Lou."

"That's a wonderful name," sarge told him and hugged him. "Seems that Winnie is exhausted so will come by in the morning to see them."

Leah and Jules both hugged him and kissed the baby on his forehead, "Am really happy for you two."


	20. Sadie meets baby Dominic

**thanks to **_Ealasaid Una_** who suggested me adding a chapter that had Sadie meeting the new addition and came up with this so Izzy could too; did fix Wordy's kids names and that Sadie is six months old  
**

* * *

Winnie and the baby had stayed in the hospital for only three days before going home and his mother had flown in the next day. It had been a week since the baby was brought home and Holleran called Spike back to work when half the SRU had come down with the flu. Was the morning of his first day back and he woke up to see she was asleep so he went for a short run and grabbed some donuts from her favorite bakery down the road and stepped into the shower before checking on Dominic who was making some noises in the bassinet next to their bed so he changed him and went downstairs making some coffee and put a kettle of water on making a bottle he sat down at the table feeding him.

Michelina walked downstairs to see her son making some coffee with his son curled up in his arms, "Mikey, thought heard someone moving around in here."

He put a tea bag in a mug and poured some water and handed it to her, "A bunch of the SRU came down with the flu so heading into work."

She sat down at the table, "Am sure your not so happy to be leaving him alone yet?" he nodded. "I will be here with her so no worries and not like can't call and check on him."

He kissed her cheek, "I know mom just jitters but already fed and changed him so going to put him back upstairs."

Winnie really only stirred a little when he walked back into the room and set Dominic back down and he got dressed but was happy she looked tp be getting some sleep but he was sure he was going to need loads and loads of coffee if he had any chance of getting through the day, "See you later Win."

/*/*/*/

Ed was changing in the locker room with Wordy and the new guy who was there for when Spike wasn't on the team. Wordy walked into the locker room with Sam behind him chatting about the game that they had been planning to go to the Goose to watch that night. Spike walked into the locker room whistling as Jules and Leah followed him in, "Someone anxious about first day back?" Sam asked his friend. "I know the feeling but will take a few days to get over though."

Spike clapped him on shoulder and passed around a phone with picture of baby from that morning his mother had taken, "Wow, Spike he looks really cute," Leah told him.

"So when are we going to see him?" Sam asked him.

"Maybe can get together soon," Spike told him. "Will ask Winnie about it tonight."

Sarge walked in, "good to have you back here missed around here. All have to do is serve a warrant this morning and maybe some patrolling unless get a hot call."

Sam shook his head, "At least someone has an easy first day back unlike rest of us for sure."

Jules punched him in the arm, "Shut up Sam."

/*/*/*/

Winnie woke up a while later to a cell phone ringing which caused the baby to start crying so she sat up picking Dominic up putting him in her lap once he had stopped and grabbed the annoying noise but turned out to be Spike's phone but yawned as she let him nurse. She figured he needed his phone and she had a few things needed to drop of so after he was finished she got him dressed for the day and headed downstairs to see Michelina making some food, "Something smells good."

Michelina turned around and handed her some coffee way she liked it, "When I just had Mikey use to love eating this. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore still but doing okay. He left his phone here this morning and thought would go and drop it off along with some papers concerning my leave," after she finished eating she had set him inside his car seat covering it over with a blanket and set it inside her SUV but she stopped off at the coffee shop get some coffee for everyone. Team one had almost all gone inside by the time she got there but Ed grinned as saw her pull up so walked over holding her door open when turned off the car, "Just wondering when would come see us."

She took his hand to help her out and motioned for him to grab the coffee trays as she grabbed Dominic, "Well, need to drop some papers off for my leave with Holleran and then Spike had seemed to grab my phone by mistake and actually left his back at home so bringing it to him."

He shook his head as held the door open, "Am sure that wasn't on purpose."

Sarge was standing at the desk when heard them, "Thought was a reason Eddie didn't come in with all of us."

She set him on the desk and sarge gave her a hug and then Sid did, "Good to see you Winnie."

Jules and Leah walked out of the locker room ready to head to the gym, "Wow, good to see you here so soon," Jules told her as both woman hugged her.

Ed lifted him out of the car seat as started to cry, "Go chat with Holleran while we got him."

She walked off as rest of the team walked out of the locker room, "Boss, what we going to do now?" Spike asked before noticing who was there. "Where's Winnie?"

Leah pointed to the closed office door, "Talking to Holleran about something."

Winnie came out a few minutes later and handed him his phone, "You took my phone and left yours."

They headed to the conference room but Spike hid a grin as switched phones, "Sorry was in a rush and must have grabbed yours."

She rolled her eyes knowing what his plan would have been, "Yeah, whatever you tell yourself."

Jules took him from their team leader, "Was talking to Spike about when you would be up to having everyone over."

Winnie sat down in one of the chairs yawning, "Michelina is going out for the night and would be a good time to have everyone over if have the time."

/*/*/*/

Winnie sighed as she finished cooking some pasta as she was getting ready for the team who were all coming over for dinner with their families so could meet the new baby. Spike smiled as he walked into the house and smelled something really good and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Want some help?"

She turned around in his arms kissing him, "Thought would make some of that lasagna your mom showed me how to make when we took that trip to Italy."

He laughed and looked around, "My mom already leave? Where's he?"

"She left a while ago and he's asleep in the nursery for a nap."

He could see she was exhausted, "I will finish cooking why don't you go take a nap with him?"

"Don't you think that didn't know you had left your phone here this morning so could bring it to you and rest of the team seeing Dominic."

"I have no idea what you're talking about took yours my mistake," he tells her as she was glaring at her and kissed her once again. "Go take a nap before they get here." She headed to upstairs to see he was still asleep in the bassinet so she slipped under the covers and didn't take long before falling asleep. He looked at the paper she had on the counter that had a few things that had started making and started to get things together that could be made easily and quick.

/*/*/*/

A while later he had been cooking for a while as there was a knock on the door and was Sam, Jules and Sadie. He let them inside, "You're a little early."

Jules set the car seat down with Sadie asleep so she set up a play yard and set her inside, "Thought would be a good idea so can help."

He could hear Dominic making noises over the baby monitor so he ran upstairs before could wake Winnie up and came back, "Thanks have a few things she had started that can help with."

Sam opened the door to Ed, Sophie, Clark, Dean, Izzy, Greg and Marina who walked inside, "Come on in he just brought him downstairs but Sadie is asleep."

There was another knock and this time was Wordy, Shelley, Claire, Lily, Addy, Leah and Raf who walked in, "Something smells good in here."

He grinned as everyone sat around somewhere that could find, "Should be done in a little while."

Jules had set Sadie down on the ground and she decided would show everyone her new found moves so started to crawl over to where Dominic was in her dad's arms but she was mad he was getting all of the attention and started to cry so sarge lifted her into his lap, "When did she learn to crawl?"

Jules ran a hand through her blonde curls, "She just started a few days ago when Sam and me had the day off."

Dominic woke up to her crying and started to cry as Leah lifted him out, "Sh, buddy it's okay."

Spike sighed as he wasn't letting up so took him from her, "I think that someone is jealous," Addy told them.

Wordy rolled his eyes, "Lily was the same way when we brought home Addy for the first few months."

"Am sure once they get a little older," Ed said. "They will become best of friends."

Izzy dropped into her father's lap smiling, "Daddy can I hold him, please?"

"Okay but you have to be really careful with him," he told her and Sam placed him in her arms but Ed was there to support her arms. "Just like you did with Sadie."

Sophie and Spike were in the kitchen, "Go see if she wants to eat," Sophie told him. "I will finish up in here."

He walked upstairs and found her asleep under the covers in middle of the bed so he sat on edge of the bed running a hand down her arm but she didn't stir and he kissed her lips smirking as she responded by trying to deepen the kiss without moving but opened her eyes open a little, "Hm, go away."

He laughed softly, "Everyone is downstairs waiting for dinner that's about done and kids are happy to see you."

She yawned before sitting up slowly and saw the grin on his face, "We have guests downstairs and we just had a baby so not ready for that."

He rolled his eyes, "Come on everyone wants to see you."

Ed was holding him when they came down, "Look whose finally awake," Raf said. "Good to see you."

She received hugs from almost everyone and Tyson ran over to the couple barking once, "How's he handling the new baby?" Jules asked.

Winnie sat down on the couch, "Actually really good no aggression or barking at him but when he wakes up crying he comes over barking until we go to him."

Addy ran over hugging her, "But Sadie is jealous he's getting all of the attention."

Sadie crawled over to the couch and Spike lifted her into his lap, "Hey there princess you having fun?" She made a sound making a face that told him she was mad at him that made her look just like Jules when she was mad and he kissed top of her head and tickled her. "I am starving lets eat."


	21. afternoon with Spike and girls

**A/N**: know this started out as a story but now my muse is running rampid in my head and now onto one shot stories from here

* * *

Spike had the morning off and woke up early to an empty bed but was sure his wife had the day off so he headed downstairs to see her pacing around the living room on her phone but snatched up his son who started to fuss in his swing and made him a bottle while waited for her. Winnie finally hung-up the phone and yelped when saw him, "Didn't mean to wake you."

He walked over kissing her, "Didn't wake me but what was that about?"

She ran a hand through the his dark hair, "My dad is in the hospital but not sure if should take him with."

"I have the morning off so think can find someone to watch him while on shift."

She ran upstairs and sent a text to her brother, "Okay you two have fun but no blowing anything up."

Spike grinned, amused with how well his wife knew him, "Have no idea what your talking about."

He grabbed his ringing phone and noticed the caller id, "So you know what time it is Braddock?"

Jule sighed, "Sam is away visiting his sister and I'm needed downtown for something until shift starts and wondering if want to spend time with Sadie?"

"Yeah, think can watch her a few hours Winnie is going to see her dad."

"I will be over in a little bit," she said hanging up and gathered up things would need for afternoon. The ride to his place was short and she left in his carrier as he was asleep and Spike opened the door letting her inside and handed him a latte that he liked to drink. "Thanks for doing this Spike."

"I love spending time with Sadie just haven't had much of a chance."

"Be careful she has been crawling around lately so watch her. Don't go blowing anything up."

"We will have a fun day together and Izzy and Allie are coming over for a play date too."

Sophie knocked on the door shortly after she left, "Uncle Spike," Allie and Izzy called out and tackled his legs when opened the door. "Will have so much fun today.

They followed him inside dropping her booster seat, "You have some fun with uncle Spike and make sure not to wake the baby."

He sighed as walked into the living room, "So what you girls want to do? Park?"

"Can we go to the mall?" Izzy asked him.

"Sure we have a few hours until need to go work so sounds like fun."

/*/*/*/

Spike pulled up to the Yorkdale Shopping Centre and easily found somewhere to rent a double stroller and set both babies inside and looked around at the map that was there and spotted a Build-a-Bear store that thought that the kids would love to go and headed there. Izzy was shocked at the different animals, "Wow, this place...wow!"

"We can make an animal?" Allie asked and he nodded. "I want a Cherry Blossom Bunny."

Spike lifted Izzy up so she could decide on an animal so grabbed a Tropicolor Bear, "This one."

He grabbed a pink bunny for Sadie and a cheetah for Dom, "How about grab some clothes?" He asked and both ran off as he picked up his ringing phone. "Hey Dean."

Dean had heard from Clark he was watching the kids, "Heard might need babysitter for tonight thought would offer."

"Sure thanks kid can pick Izzy and him up at the same time."

"Where did do take the kids anyways?"

"To the mall to catch a movie and build-a-bear."

"Sounds like fun but wont make it to you until your shift starts so will see you at the barn."

"That's fine can drop the other two off and meet you there and thanks Dean."

Izzy and Allie ran back over, "I love coming here uncle Spike," they both told him.

He pat both of them on the head as paid for everything, "How about we go see a movie?"

"YEAH!" they shouted at the same time. "Tinkerbell."

"Sure can see that one and then need to head home," he walked to where the theatre was and wondered what he had gotten himself into with allowing them to choose the movie and was sure he would be glad one had to watch it once before dropping them at home.

/*/*/*/

After the movie was over they headed to the food court and looked around, "How about some Panda Express?"

He set them up at a table so could see them as ordered two kids meals and something for himself as brought the food over and smirked as they took out the toys from the meals and just than Sadie decided she wanted to start screaming for no reason causing Dom to do the same so he picked him up and slowly rocked her carrier, "Shh, its okay."

Izzy covered her ears, "Uncle Spike make them stop."

Allie moved to set her carrier on one of the chairs and started to rock it at the same time making funny faces and she calmed down in a few minutes, "Wow, it worked."

He leaned over kissing top of her head, "See your are pretty good with her."

Allie hugged his side, "Should try that song you always seem to be humming all the time," he went to change both kids and he hummed a lullaby that his mom use to for him that sometimes did while doing something with work that keeps his mind off what he was trying to do. "It worked."

Izzy yawned as they finished eating, "Are we heading home?"

He pat her on the head, "Yeah, Dean and Clark are meeting us at the barn so need to go."

/*/*/*/

He was happy that the babies slept mostly through the whole movie and when was over he had enough time to drop Addie and Sadie off at home and head to the barn and notice that only team one was there so he shook his head getting a note from Jimmy, _**used babycakes and leaking oil, Jimmy**_ he sighed as looked to where Sid was sitting, "When Dean comes tell him with babycakes."

They found him and Clark scooped up his sister spinning her around, "Hey there munchkin."

She kisses his cheek and does the same to Dean before passed to her father, "Have fun with uncle Spike?"

She showed him the Tropicolor bear with purple dress and bows, "Look what I made daddy."

He kissed top of her head, "Looks like had loads of fun."


	22. first day of school

**A/N**: know this started out as a story but now my muse is running rampid in my head and now onto one shot stories from here

* * *

Spike was working late from a long hot call that had him disarm three different bombs meaning he had a long damn day. Ed walked into the conference room where he was working and clapped him on the shoulder not missing how he jumped from the touch, "Spike, too much coffee go home and get some sleep."

"Have a load of paperwork to do," he told the team leader. "Should finish."

"Spike your no good to anyone if running on nothing but coffee. You have the next few days off go spend it with the kids. Am sure Dom wants you there today."

He headed for the locker room and then headed home to see his youngest Alexander whose 4-months sitting up in bed, "Morning little man."

Spike picked him up and went to see Winnie was asleep and Dom walked out of his room, "Morning daddy."

"Come on let's go make some breakfast," he said and set Alex in his bouncer. "What you want to eat?"

"Pancakes," Dom shouted.

Winnie walked in and kissed both son's on top of the head, "When you get home?"

He didn't turn around but answered, "A little bit ago thought about making breakfast. You want some?"

She poured some coffee and kissed him, "Am glad that you came out of that okay."

"So you ready for school?" Spike asked sitting down at the island.

Dom bounced in his seat, "Yeah, Sadie and me are going to be in the same class," he ran off to his room and came back down in dark jeans and cars t-shirt with his hair gelled up in spikes. "Mommy. Daddy we need to go before late and then miss everything that goes on."

Winnie picked up Alex and grabbed diaper bag, "Ready daddy?"

/*/*/*/

Jules was waiting outside the Little Pony Preschool when Spike pulled up next to her and Dom ran over throwing his arms around her legs and than did the same to Sam. Winnie grabbed Alex form the back and they all headed inside with Sadie who wearing purple dress with pigtails leading the way to the room, "Come on Dominic you have to come in and see this room."

Dom looked around at all of the kids and seemed a little scared, "I changed my mind want to stay home with you and mommy."

Sam and Jules moved to follow their daughter so Spike kneeled down eye-to-eye with him, "It's okay t be scared but Sadie is in there and going to make some many friends."

he wiped at his eyes, "Promise to be here?"

He pulled him in for a hug, "I will be here waiting for you. Say bye to mommy."

He ran over hugging her, "Bye mommy."

She kissed his cheek, "Bye have fun."

Sadie watched as her friend ran into the room, "Dom over here."

He sat next to her, "Hi Sadie."

Two other boys were there, "Jake and Nick this is my friend Dominic but everyone calls him Dom."

Jake smiles at the newcommer, "She talks about you all of the time."

"Is your dad a cop too?" Nick asked him.

"Yeah like hers."

Nick and Jake nod, "Our dad works as a detective."

Sadie stops coloring, "Uncle Ed is their real uncle so his brother is their dad."

Nick smirks, "You know uncle Ed?"

"My mom and his dad are on his team and my dad was on there but moved to another team."

Another little boy walked over sitting at the table, "Hi Sadie. Hi Dom."

"Adam didn't know you were in this class?"

/*/*/*/

At recess, the group also had to join the kindergartener that were on the playground and Izzy ran over joining the small group, "Hi guys."

Sadie hugged her friend, "Look now Dom and Adam are in the class too."

Izzy raised an eyebrow, "Wow, cool. Troy is your dad? From team four?"

Dom moved over to the swings and a boy dropped his football, "Hi what's your name?"

"Dominic Lewis, what's yours?"

"Ryan, want to play football or tag?" They chase each other around for a while and stop for some water, "This your first day?"

"Yeah, and know a few kids already but still scary."

"I know but after you are here a few days will get use to it but Sadie is really nice to everyone here."

Dom yawned, "Our dads are like best friends since before were born."

They went back to playing and Sadie watched him before ended up tripping over something and hit his head on a rock she ran over, "You okay?"

He sat up as teacher ran over, "You okay?" she led him inside and handed him an ice pack. "I can call your mom and dad if want too."

He shook his head, "No I am fine."

"Okay but if you need me too just let me know okay?" He nodded. "You can find a cot its nap time."


	23. hard days work pt1

A/N: not sure what will do with this but will add when come up with something

* * *

One minute Spike was discussing what was happening with the device that he had been trying to disarm for the last 10 minutes that seemed to be a lot more complicated than he first thought and was thinking needed someone to bring babycakes when he cut a wire and knew instantly something was wrong so he saw the timer that was beeping right before there was nothing.

Sarge was pushed back against the truck from the blast, "Spike? Sam? Leah? Eddie?"

Sam looked around seeing Leah doing the same, "Leah and me are good here boss," Sam told the man.

Ed shook his head as looked around, "I am fine Greg."

"Any one have eyes on Spike?" Leah asked them.

"No!" was the response from all of them.

"Did he make it out of there?" Winnie asked hoping for the best.

"Any one have eyes on anything?" Sarge

"All I got is debris," Leah said as she looked around what used to be the building.

Sarge sighed, "Winnie we need fire and EMS here right away."

Winnie came back as heard him, "Their already on the way there."

"How you holding up?" Ed asked concerned for her and the stress that had to be going through.

"I am doing just fine," she said and tried to remember that lullaby that Spike liked to hum to Dom before he was born to help calm them both down. "Just find him."

Sam sent a text to Jules who was at home for day off about what happened, "Jules is on her way there, Winnie."

"Good thinking," Leah said more to herself.

Ed looked around and spotted what looked to be where his friend had been heading, "I can get inside and maybe see what am working with."

"Eddie should be waiting for EMS and firefighters to get here," boss said.

"I am right here and clear way almost in there," he told him and grabbed a flashlight using it to see his way inside clearing away some debris and came to Spike who had blood coming from a gash on his forehead but was coughing from all of the dust. "I got him but he must have lost his comm in the blast."

Spike groaned as he stood up much to the team leaders protest, "Going to leave a bruise."

"Sure shouldn't wait for EMS?" at the look he was shot the older man rolled his eyes, "Let's get out of here."

"Sure I am fine," Ed wasn't sure it he meant it or was more for Winnie who was on other end of his headset. Spike stopped a moment, "Ed you mind?" the other man handed him his phone as could hear him talking to Winnie reassuring her that he was alright and had only lost the headset after the blast and didn't miss the look his team leader was sending him as walked out. "Like dislocated my shoulder."

Steve was waiting for them as approached, "Need to have that looked at."

Spike must have been in pain since didn't protest when he was lowered onto the stretcher or given morphine as Sam and sarge take a step back turning off their headsets, "Sam think you should ride with him."

Sam nodded, "Jules already went to get Winnie and meeting us there." They all knew had to be hard having no comm and no idea what was happening. "Meet you there."

/*/*/*/

It had been a while since Jules had arrived with Winnie and both had thought to bring some needed coffee as Jules stood next to Sam who wrapped an arm around her waist whispering, "How's she doing?"

She leaned her head against his arm, "Worried which isn't helping either of them."

He knew she was talking about how Winnie and her were both pregnant, "Not going to stop until sure he's alright."

A doctor walked into the room, "Scarlatti?" he wasn't fazed when they all stepped, "The cut on his forehead needed 9 stitches and has a concussion that need to under observation for the night. His shoulder is fractured most likely from something hitting it pretty hard so have him on some good morphine."

Winnie leans against the wall not saying anything but it's Sam who moves to stand next to her and whispers something that seems to calm her down a little for the time being. Jules had always loved that about both Spike and him how could make her feel safe no matter what was happening around them.

They all walk to his room and wait outside as she heads inside the room frowning as noticed how much he was bruised all over, "He will be fine," Sam whispered in Jules ear.

She sighed as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "Not sure can handle something happening to him."

He knows that Jules and Spike shared something special a long the lines for brother and protective sister that was there since before had been around, "I know but it's Spike and he always come out of things with everything intact and that's what were all here for."


	24. hard days work pt2

**A/N:** _not sure what will do with this but will add when come up with something_

* * *

Spike wakes up to ache all over his body and haze that seems to be everywhere which he figures is from the morphine wearing off. He thinks feels better to have his shoulder in the right place as see dark hair on the bed next to his hand and seems to make him feel a little better. Her eyes flicker to him when feel someone staring at her and smiles, "How you feeling?"

He coughs and she hands him some water as nurse comes in, "How is the pain Mr Scarlatti?" He was about to say not bad but the look she was shooting him. "Am sure your wife here doesn't want to see you in any pain and under enough stress for one day is enough."

He takes a small breath since hurt to breathe a little, "About a five," he watched as she gave him more morphine and left. He pulled her by the arm so could lay down next to him on the bed and smirked at the pout she was sending him thinking would get into trouble. "Am sure will be fine for one night and know will let us both sleep easier. How you doing"

She laid her head on his good shoulder kissing him again, "Other than spending half the time thinking you were dead am doing okay."

He laid a hand on her stomach where can feel kicking as started to hum a lullaby, "I thou-"

She stopped him, "I thought for a while there that we had lost you and didn't know how would be able to deal with that."

"I need you to know that I will always do everything that it's possible for me to do to come home to you. You hear me?"

"You can't control everything," she says, swallows hard and then clears her throat. "Sometimes shit happens."

They both thought back to when they had lost Lew, "It's the job. No guarantees."

"I know that but doesn't help when stuff like that happens."

He shifts around so she was laying her head on his chest and kissed her, "There are never any guarantees with the job but will try my best."

She smiled as could see the morphine was starting to work, "Your such a nerd sometimes."

He grins, "A nerdy cop?"

"No, think Ed once said you're not just a geek but a geek-with-combat-skills."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Or as you put it geek-with-a-gun-and-badge."

"Can recall you referring to it as high trained officer on the cutting edge of technology."

He sighed as eyelids became heavy and she curled up against his side, "I love you Spike."

"I love you too, Win," soon they fell asleep like that.

/*/*/*/

Sarge walked into the room the next morning to see them both curled up on the bed and set Dom between the two of them and he got bored watching them sleep and decided to wake them up by pushing his dad arm trying to wake him careful not bumping her, "DADDY! DADDY! MOMMY!"

Spike opened his eyes stopping himself from moaning out in pain, "Hey bud."

Dom laid down between them laying his head on his lap, "I had so much fun last night. Uncle Greg and Dean watched tons of movies with me all night," he went on about a mile a minute as told him about the movies they had watched. "So much fun."

Winnie yawned opening her eyes, "Someone is here early."

Sarge sipped his coffee as passed her tea and him coffee, "He wanted to get here early and tell you about what did last night."

She sat up pulling him into her lap kissing top of his head grinning, "I am stuck with two guys that are morning people."

"And you are the one that likes to sleep in?" Spike asked.

She punched his good arm, "You shouldn't talk since do the same thing on days off."

"When am I getting out of here?"

A doctor walked in and checked him over, "I am releasing you but need to take it easy until that shoulder heals and no work for at least a week."

Sarge shook his head, "Already talked Holleran and got you the next two weeks off."

Winnie walked out of the room to sign him out as Spike got ready to leave, "Ready to get out of here?"

Sarge took his duffel bag and picked up Dom as walked out, "SIU needs to speak to you before can finish up everything and then get your time off."

/*/*/*/

Jules, Sam, Ed and Wordy were waiting in by the desk while Spike was talking to SIU while Winnie had come into work leaving Dom sitting on the floor in front of the desk coloring, "So you think he's doing okay after what happened?" Leah asked walking over.

Winnie didn't look away from her monitor, "Didn't seem to have trouble sleeping last night."

"That might have been due to the morphine," Sam reminded her.

"Sam and me will be checking in on him over the next few days," Ed told her.

Spike walked over running a hand down his face, "So how am I getting home?"

"Leah is going to drive you home," sarge told him. "I will give Winnie a ride home since get off at the same time."

"I know no alcohol for the next few days which makes sense after what happened and also medicine that am on an right now."

Winnie smiles as Dom ran over hugging her and kissed her belly, "See you later buddy."

He kissed her cheek, "Bye mommy will care for daddy."


	25. paintball game

**A/N:** _this is much before the team was broken up and they all know Sam/Jules are together but not Spike/Winnie  
_

* * *

**Chapter 24: paintball game  
**

Team one had been having a long week of hot calls and everyone had decided would be a good idea to have some bonding time would be a good idea. Everyone was in the gym working out, "How about after the long week could use some bonding time?" Wordy suggested.

"Has been a while," Spike said. "But what are you thinking?"

"Needs to be something all of us can do," Leah said meaning Winnie.

Ed rolled his eyes at his team mates, "Sophie and me are taking Izzy to see her folks this weekend so on your own."

Jules walked over sipping some water, "What about some paintball? We all at least can shoot so will be fun."

Spike walked to the desk smiling at Winnie, "What are yuo thinking, Spike?"

He leaned against the desk, "Wondering if want to come to paintball game with us on Sunday."

She made a face thinking, "I have the day off so think can find sometime to beat you."

"I will pick yuo up at eight and than can get breakfast before meet with everyone at the park."

/*/*/*/

Sunday morning they gathered in the State Park as Spike pulled up Sam giving him a look when Winnie was with him, "Samtastic shut up."

"Wasn't going to say a thing Spike," Sam told his friend.

Jules shot him a look as Leah and Wordy joined them, "So all waiting for is Leah and sarge?"

Sarge pulled up and they all grabbed a paintball gun and the teams each, "Jules/Sam/Spike and Winnie/Wordy/Leah."

Sarge was going to be the judge for the whole thing so could watch the _kids. _He walked off somewhere for where he could watch the whole thing but he use the blowhorn warning them had a few minutes until the game was to begin as everyone moved to find best place to start.

Not long after the game started Leah was down.

[-]

A while later, Sam was stalking Winnie and Wordy. He carefully maneuvered into position and shot Wordy right in the middle of his back, "Gotcha Kev..."

"Aw man…really Sam…in the back?"

"Gotcha Kevo. I am the paintball king…" Whatever he was about to say after that was cut off as he was hit in back of his helmet. A laughing Jules dropped out of a nearby tree. She snickered at Sam's whining and cursing before leaving to track down Winnie who had wisely run off. Spike had caught up to Jules and eliminated her. About a half hour later Spike had caught up to Sam and shot him in the back While later Winnie shot Spike in the ass several times effectively ending the game.

Everyone headed to the tower at sarge's signal. "The results of the game are as follows: The first one down was Leah, taken out by Leah; Next up was Wordy, taken out by Sam who was promptly eliminated by Jules; Jules was then taken out by Spike, who eliminated Sam, after the last hour Winnie finally managed to take out Spike and is therefore the winner."

Spike sighed, "Wow, really need to get out and do this more often."

"Need to get Ed to come with next time," Wordy said as Sam tossed his stuff in his stuff in back of Jules jeep as Spike tossed his in his truck.

They drove to a café not far from the park and all ordered some coffee, "That was a good game," Leah said.

Wordy sipped his coffee, "Am surprised that didn't last that long though."

Sarge shook his head smirking, "At least a good way to get some of the stress from last week."


End file.
